Exchange
by Kazumiki chan1
Summary: He was a vampire and she was his meal. And they fell in love. But when obstacles fill their path, will they be able to get past all of it without losing each other
1. How they met

**Prologue: How they met.**

In High school, in most cliché scenes, the most beautiful girl was rather the new girl 'who was ready to take the world by storm', or that 'popular but can be a real bitch sometimes'. However that is not how our heroine starts off as. She isn't confident nor is she popular. She's flat out shy, and quiet. And that if it wasn't for her looks, no one would know who she was. However, she is strong and courageous, and that is how she meets the love of her life. As he takes her on a journey outside of the life she's always been in.

Here is their story.

Hinamori Amu, isn't popular, nor new to Yamato High. However, she isn't plain like most girls, she is exceptionally beautiful. So it's a wonder, how someone as beautiful as her, has no friends, nor no love life. It's simple, however, she secludes herself away from everybody. It wasn't because she was arrogant, far from it, it was the fact that she has a hard time getting to know people. Growing up with parents who were always gone because of their demanding jobs, Amu had been used to being alone for awhile, until miraculously, her parents had another baby girl. Ami, was the exact opposite from Amu. Cheerful and bright, the little girl had too many friends. It always made Amu envious of Ami's naïve personality, but Amu was somehow content with how she conducted her life.

It was one day that changed everything for her.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto, was popular, however was also a loner like Amu. His mysterious personality and good looks kept girls at bay, and guys throwing him hateful and sneering looks. And like Amu, he too secluded himself from the rest of the school, however not because of being shy, or arrogant, but because he had a huge secret that he wanted no one to find out. He was a vampire, however he wasn't some make-believe twilight freak who lived for almost two-hundred years. He was exactly like a human, except for the fact that he digested blood better than human food. Plus the fact that he had heightened senses than humans, but other than that he was a human.

It was also one day that had changed everything for him too.

Amu had overheard the populars' in her class, Saaya Yamabuki and her posse. Saaya, was going to try to get Ikuto to hang out with them, seeing as how he is beautiful and all. Amu sighed, not seeing the point in listening in their conversations, as it wasn't anything insightful to Amu at all. Hearing the lunch bell rang, Amu smiled to herself. Knowing where she was going to be again for lunch. Towards the back of the school, was an unused library that Amu went to for studying and being alone. It was like her own little paradise, filled with the old nostalgic smell of leather-bound books.

Amu quietly opened the door to the library. Looking around, she smiled to herself as she closed the door and sat down at her favorite table. Starting on her homework, she felt a breeze come in and bring the spring pollen from outside. Not being able to help it, Amu let out a sneeze, jolting her own little body. She took a tissue and wiped her nose, not thinking anybody else was in the library. "Bless you" came a husky voice. Jolting Amu upright and looking around thinking someone was around. When she didn't see anyone, she blushed. "Thank you" she said, before looking down at her notes. Suddenly, she heard soft footsteps come from behind her. Making her turn around she saw Ikuto himself, standing there. "So there is someone who also uses this library, huh?" Ikuto questioned, before smiling at the petite girl.

"Sorry, I was on my way anyway" Ikuto said, before putting a book back on it's place in a shelf. Ikuto then walked past Amu, before leaving out of the door she had came in. Amu stared. Wasn't that just Tsukiyomi Ikuto? Her thoughts continued to wonder what someone like him was doing in an unimportant part of the school. Nevertheless, the book that he had put back on the shelf was more interesting than why he was here. She quietly walked over and took the book out of it's place on the shelf.

"The dark road ahead" Amu whispered aloud. She knew of this book. A classic in Japanese literature. It was about the path between good an evil, and how the seven sins make humans take the evil road, leading them to misfortune and despair. Amu remembered the first time she read this book. Back when things in her life were simpler and less complicated.

It was late into the afternoon when Amu decided to head for home. She was walking down the hall; deciding on what to eat. When suddenly she heard a piercing scream, causing her body to involuntary run towards the sound. Suddenly she gasped slightly as she saw none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto himself.

Feeding on Yamabuki Saaya. Amu would never be able to explain why she did what she did next. But she secretly took pictures of Ikuto's dinnertime, before running off. She ran all the way home. And once she was sure she was inside her home, she was upstairs hiding in her room. The only sound throughout her home was her pants. Thanks to her parents always on the go, she was always left alone. Leaving her Aunt to take care of her younger sister.

Once Amu was calm, and kept chanting in her head that Ikuto did not see her. She tried to think rationally on what she should do in this type of situation. 'Because I've been in this type of situation before' Amu sarcastically thought, rolling her eyes for emphasis.

Whether it was the time of day or the exhaustion from running. Amu wasn't sure. She just knew that she was soon dozing off as she lay across her bed.

As she slept, she came up with an idea.

An idea that intertwined her and Ikuto together forever.


	2. Her deal, His decision

**Her deal, His decision**

Ikuto could not believe how stupid he had been. That stupid Yamabuki was hanging all over him after school, right around the time he would be home feeding to keep himself a float. But he could hear it. Her blood ringing in his ears, and he just snapped. Luckily, he was able to clear her memory of what had happened, but he knew that she would try the same thing again today.

'Damn. I should've been faster' Ikuto sighed, as he walked out of his classroom for the lunch period. He was walking behind a group of rowdy boys, talking about the latest piece of ass they wanted to fuck around with. 'Honestly. This is why I don't like being friends with humans' Ikuto thought, when suddenly he was stopped by someone pulling on his shirt. He rolled his eyes, thinking it was Yamabuki. So to say he was a bit surprised was kind of an understatement.

It was the girl he had seen at the old library. 'Sneezing girl?' Ikuto questioned in his head, as the girl stared up at him. Her amber hues boring into his midnight blue ones. "Can I help you? Hinamori Amu?" Ikuto smoothly asked, as the others around them stood and stared. "May I speak with you in private?" the petite girl was just filled with surprises.

Ikuto stared at the girl in front of him. They were both on the roof, and with the wind blowing it reminded Ikuto of those high school dramas. "Is there something so urgent that you needed to speak with me about, that we had to do it in private?" Ikuto asked, looking the girl as she messed around with her phone.

"I have a deal for you."

Ikuto was a bit taken aback. "A deal? What for?" he asked, not sure what she was talking about. "Because I know what you really are," was Amu's blunt statement. This made Ikuto widen his eyes in alarm. If she found out, wait. How did she find out? "What I really am? And what would that be?" He was then face to face with a picture on Amu's phone, on the screen was him, sucking blood out of Yamabuki.

Ikuto was then full on glaring at Amu. However, she held her ground. "Where did you get that?" he growled. "I took it. And before you go thinking you can do anything to me. There is a note at my home that has specific instructions to post these pictures all over the internet" Amu stated, making Ikuto bare his fangs. "What do you want?" he snapped at the small girl, wanting to kill her for even thinking of blackmailing a vampire.

"Like I said, I have a deal for you."

Amu blew a breath of air. Knowing she was going to have to say a lot, to get through this already angered man. "Here's the deal. And its real simple, it also not only benefits me but also you" she told the teen, making him raise his eyebrow at her. "Continue" he told her, his voice cold. "Alright then, here is our deal. In order for you not to get found out. I want us to become friends. In exchange for being friends with me, you'll drink my blood and only my blood" Amu explained to the teen before.

Ikuto squinted his eyes at her. Was this girl serious? All she wanted was a friend. And in exchange, he can have her for lunch? "What are you planning?" he asked her, who only shook her head for confirmation. "Not much. Just a friend, that's all. And I know you must be hungry all the time during lunch. I've done research, you can hear people's blood and heartbeats can't you?" she asked Ikuto.

Ikuto showed his fangs, for she was stepping into vampire territory. "That's why I'm saying. Instead of picking your meals and making them forget everything. Drink my blood, its much safer and easier to drink from one source" Amu explained to Ikuto. "That's all?" he asked, tilting his head at the girl. She them beamed at him; "Pretty much. Yep." Ikuto sighed, he knew he shouldn't had gotten caught up in all of this, but something told him that she wasn't going to do much to him.

"Fine I except your conditions."


	3. Her slight pain

**Her slight pain**

Ikuto found that Amu was quite; odd to say the least.

He in fact had no interest in what she had to say, and he knew that she knew that, however as he sat next to her watching her talk with her bento on her lap, he could tell that she really had no friends. Which was true in his case as well, but he was private, he wanted no one to know about him, and he had kept that up, except for her.

One little slip up and he's gotta listen to a girl talk and talk about absolutely nothing important. Ikuto sighed, feeling an oncoming headache. "Well, I guess I should prepare myself" he suddenly heard Amu say as she stood up and walked over to the small shed on top of the roof. Ikuto watched her, not understanding. As she unbuttoned her shirt, she couldn't help but saying: "I know its better from the neck since the blood there is more nutritious for vampires" as her fingers nimbly unbuttoned her blouse. Ikuto stared at her for the longest time.

She turned around and faced him, confused as to why he wasn't moving. "I guess I should've asked if you're hungry. I just assumed you were since it is very hard for vampires to require fresh blood, I hear its nutritious than stored blood" Amu said, as Ikuto cut her off. "You're fine with this" he knew that they entered on a deal with this, but still he was amazed that she wasn't even shivering in the least bit. Amu smiled at him, "I just told you. Its more nutritious if you drink from neck didn't I? Plus, we're friends aren't we?" she asked him, as Ikuto stood and walked over to her.

"Can I just request something?" she asked, as her back stood up against the wall and he hovering over her. "What?" Ikuto sighed, knowing it was going to be something outrageous and he wouldn't be having a nice meal for awhile. "Can I just hold onto you while you feed, I don't really have anything to brace myself with" Amu said, smiling up at Ikuto. Ikuto rose an eyebrow at her, "Then why are you up against the shed?" she was an odd human, "Well just in case I lose quite amount of blood, I don't fall an end up with a concussion" she told him, laughing as if he was stupid.

Ikuto slightly pouted, he wasn't an animal. "I'm not going to suck you dry" he slightly muttered, while Amu's hand reached out and cupped the man's cheek, causing him to slightly flinch. He looked down at her and saw such a deep emotion in her eyes as she studied his face. "I know you haven't fed on a human for awhile. The way you drank Yamabuki san, I could tell you had enjoyed the taste of her blood, even if she is someone you quite dislike" she said, before smiling and grabbing onto his shirt.

"Well, bon appetite" she said, as Ikuto's hand gently tilted her head to get a better access to her neck. He lowered his head, his tongue jutting out of his lips and licking the spot where his fangs would pierce. Once his teeth were sunken into Amu's flesh, never in his life had he tasted such a delicious amount of blood. Meanwhile, Amu bit her lip tightly, she had looked up side effects if one were such to be bitten by a vampire (The amazing things you could find on the internet), and they were nothing like this.

She was feeling aroused. Other parts of her were starting to become warm and tingly as euphoria was washing over her. She bit her lip harder, her voice trying to emit sounds that did not need to come out. Suddenly, Ikuto abruptly pulled himself away, slightly surprising Amu herself. She watched him, as he panted, his hands gripping on her arms tightly. Her breath caught in her throat when he looked up at her.

His eyes, they were black with a hint of blue. She smiled, "Full?" she asked, and he scoffed. "Most people would be cowering in fear by now if they saw my true nature" Ikuto said, while Amu only continued to smile. "Frankly, I would be friends with a deadly snake if in turn he would become my friend" Amu said, as she started to button up her shirt. "I guess I should go to the nurses office and pick up some band-aids for these marks" Amu said as she lightly touched the piercing marks on her neck.

"There is no need" Ikuto said, as he pushed Amu back up against the wall again. Lowering himself near the marks he made on Amu's neck, he licked them over and slowly they disappeared. Amu blinked as Ikuto felt a little bit prideful with his ability. "Wow. The internet said only special vampires had the ability to hide away their marks" Amu said, while Ikuto slightly pouted at her. "Special" he bit back, making Amu smile at him.

"Take it as a compliment" she told him, as she put her blazer back on. "Can I ask you something?" Amu asked, as the two descended downstairs and back into the school building. "Shoot" Ikuto said, a certain aloofness returning. "Are there werewolves too?" Amu asked, and Ikuto stopped mid-step. He stared at her incredulously. "Did you really just ask me that?" Ikuto asked, while Amu stared up at him. "What? I think it's a legitimate question, if there's vampires then there has to be werewolves" Amu said, while Ikuto stared at her as if she had grown two heads.

"You're obviously into that twilight thing? What else, do you think I'm old enough to be your ancestor too?" Ikuto asked as they began walking again. "You don't have to get so touchy about it, I'm just asking oh special one" Amu said, while Ikuto frowned at her. "I can see how bad you're trying to hide that smirk as well, oh must know one" Ikuto countered, while Amu broke out into a fit giggles. "You're weird" Ikuto finalized, "But delicious" Amu countered, making Ikuto sigh.

Suddenly Amu went quiet, as a group of snarky women, one of them he knew was the before dinner snack yesterday, Yamasaki or something like that. They spotted the two of them, and Ikuto was confused as to why Amu was looking down at the ground, quiet and not making any type of noise. "Ikuto kuuuuuun~" yesterday's meal said, coming toward him. This is where Amu was even more confusing, for she hid behind him. "I'm inviting you to a party I'm having this Saturday. Hope you can be there" Saaya said, while the other girls behind her whispered as to how brave she was for going up and inviting the mysterious Ikuto.

Ikuto rose an eyebrow at this girl, was he that desperate for blood that he sucked on this thing? He would remind himself to thank Amu for actually coming up with a deal like the one she had made. But what was with her, why she was being so quiet, two minutes ago she was chirpy and talkative, but now he hadn't heard her say anything at all. Peering over his back, he could see her small form, and something was not right.

Ikuto turned back to the girl in front of him. "Thanks but no thanks. I'm not interested in your little parties" he told Saaya, who stared dumbfounded while Ikuto took Amu's hand and walked off. "You know, you're the first to actually turn down an invitation from Saaya Yamabuki, apparently her parties are legendary" Amu said, as the two of them walked down the hallways. "I have no interest in being popular, stuff like that is overrated" Ikuto said, making Amu stare up at him.

"So you are old enough to be my ancestor" Amu said, making Ikuto shoot a pointed look at her. "I'm just saying, everybody wants to be known" Amu told Ikuto, who scoffed. "Well, count me out, if everybody knew what I truly was, let's just leave it at that" Ikuto muttered, while Amu smiled. "Good thing you're stuck with me, who am I going to tell your secret to? You're my only friend" Amu said, while Ikuto shook his head, a small smile on his face.

It was after school and Amu was changing her shoes when suddenly someone slammed her against the lockers. "You little whore. Its bad enough that you got the rest of the boy's attention but now you're trying to take Ikuto from the rest of us" Saaya hissed in Amu's ear, who was flinching from the impact. "Stay away from him, if you know what's best for you" she hissed, before her and her posse left Amu alone.

Amu slowly slid down to the floor, her body slightly shivering. It was always like this, they would persecute her and she would end up with the bruises.

But not this time, she was going to stay friends with Ikuto. She actually….liked him. Standing up and dusting herself off, she put her shoes on and left the school for home.

They may have been able to scare in the beginning, but not now. She had someone she could call a friend, and she wasn't about to give him up just because he was the apple of everybody's eye.

No way.


	4. Certain Feelings Aroused

**Certain Feelings Aroused**

Ikuto looked at Amu. He could tell that something had happened, for she was not as cheerful as she was yesterday. 'Probably having something to do with those girls' Ikuto thought, as Amu stared off into space. "You okay?" Ikuto asked, jolting Amu whatever she was thinking. "A-Ah, yeah I'm fine" Amu said, trying to smile, but then wincing in pain.

Ikuto suddenly grabbed Amu's chin, forcing the girl to turn her cheek and show him the bruise. "Where did you get this bruise?" Ikuto asked, making Amu wince as he touched it. "I'm pretty clumsy, so when I woke up this morning, I didn't know that I had gotten all tangled up in my blanket until it was too late and my face met the floor" Amu said, as Ikuto looked at her, not believing at her at all.

"Okay" was the answer she had gotten as he stood up, leaving her alone. Once the door shut, Amu looked down at her food. She knew she had lied to Ikuto about where she had gotten the bruise, but she was going to take care of this on her own. She stood up and slapped her face, wincing a little bit by the impact on her bruise, but she vowed that she would become stronger against those who bullied her.

"Yosh" she muttered, when she heard the door to the roof open and Ikuto emerging again, this time hold an ice pack. "Idiot, the least you could've done was ice the thing, if you leave the blood up there for so long its going to discolor your skin for years" Ikuto said as he gently put the ice on Amu's face, who hissed at the cold.

"Why am I not surprised that a vampire would know something like this?" Amu questioned, while Ikuto scoffed at her. "Just because I like to read medical text from time to time doesn't mean I have an obsession with blood" Ikuto said, as Amu looked up at him. "The fact that you admit that you read medical text means you do have an obsession with blood and that you're in denial of it" Amu countered, while Ikuto gave her a pointed look and frown.

"You opened the door" she muttered, while Ikuto shook his head. "And now I'm closing it" Ikuto said, as he pushed Amu up against the small shed, unbuttoning her shirt. Amu just watched, not sure of what to say. As Ikuto licked the spot he would be feeding on, he couldn't help but say: "No witty response" his fangs piercing into Amu's skin. The girl bit her lip again, and closed her eyes, trying not to conjure up any illicit images that would get her in trouble later on. "I'm afraid if I say anything, it'll come out as something stupid" Amu said, panting as she squeezed her legs together.

She felt Ikuto push himself up against her, making the space between them non-existent. She couldn't contain a slight moan when she felt Ikuto's hands grab a hold of her waist, his leg sliding in between hers'. She couldn't help herself as she wrapped her arms around Ikuto's back, grabbing onto his blazer tightly as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She couldn't contain herself when Ikuto picked her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. Either he was really hungry or whatnot, but Amu could slowly start to see stars.

But, just as it happened. Ikuto immediately made the girl get back on her feet as he release his fangs from her neck. Licking the spot in order to hide where he had been feeding, Ikuto pushed himself away from Amu, who had now slid down to the ground. The girl was gasping for air, her whole body trembling while her mind replayed such dirty thoughts she wasn't sure if it truly conjured them up or not. "S-Sorry" she heard Ikuto mutter, before he left her alone again.

While in class, Amu couldn't help but not be preoccupied by her thoughts of what had happened during lunch. After all, it isn't every day you find yourself being in an intimate position with a vampire who's almost sucking you dry. Nevertheless, for some reason or another, Amu couldn't get the inkling out of her head that maybe, just maybe, Ikuto felt what she was feeling too.

Though highly doubtful, there was still that tiny voice in the back of her head that kept pestering about how Ikuto too had in some way, felt what she had been feeling for awhile. Amu shook those thoughts out of her head, she couldn't be thinking about Ikuto that way. Their deal was strictly friends with a certain type of benefit, and no way was Amu going to jeopardize her new found friendship over lustful feelings for one of the hottest guys in her high school.

She would just have to keep those thoughts and feelings in the back of her mind. She wasn't about to ruin something so special between her and Ikuto. No way in hell.

Meanwhile, Ikuto also stared off into space. He couldn't believe himself, for he had almost sucked Amu dry. That horrible part was it wasn't even out of hunger, but a new bubbling feeling that had emerged since his budding new friendship with the girl; lust. A different person took over him when he fed off the girl, a lustful animal that wanted nothing but to have his way with Amu. And no matter how beautiful she was, he would only end up turning her into a victim to his desire. No, he wasn't going to allow that, nor was he going to allow to ruin what the girl and him have. A friendship.

Because no matter how much he told himself that he was used to being alone, never had he felt such a warmth when he was with Amu. Though she dominated most of the conversation, it was just her presence itself that made him feel this new found warmth. So, no matter how much he wanted to claim the fragile girl, it was her innocence that he knew he had to protect at no cost.

He would just have to keep his desires at bay. He wasn't about to ruin something special between him and Amu. No way in hell.

Although Amu promised herself that she would keep her dirty thoughts about Ikuto in the back in her mind. It proved worse when night fell. As soon as she hopped into bed and drifted to sleep was when the images sprung into her mind. She was blanketed in darkness, a black silky fabric of some sort covering parts of her body. Constricting her somewhat, but giving her skin a warm sensation wherever the fabric touched. Suddenly, Ikuto's form appeared, staring at the girl with lustful eyes. Amu panted, her body was feeling it even more as Ikuto stared at her openly.

With a sudden smirk flashing on his lips, the fabric constricted around Amu's body tighter, making the girl feel it more than usual. She let out a choked gasp while her body became even more aroused. Amu immediately awoke, sitting up to see the covers kicked off and her body giving off that same warm sensation she was feeling. But the real warmth pooled near her lower stomach toward that region. Placing her hand on her stomach in hopes to calm the raging fire within her, a sudden darkened tint to her eyes took place while her hand traveled lower and into her shorts, touching her pussy in attempt to calm it. Amu's moans could be heard throughout her room as she continued to play with herself, her other hand soon joining in the fun.

"Ikuto, Ikuto" her voice called out in a daze like mantra. She fell back onto her bed, her hips lifting in some sort of way to find relief. Yet, it wasn't enough, she needed to feel him. Her body was craving his touches, no, they needed them. "Ah Ikuto, please more" she gasped, as she pictured the young man atop of her, teasing her as his eyes held a sort of mischievous glint in them.

The same proved useless for Ikuto. He crouched on top of his bed as he used up all the tissue for his cock. It still raged on as he cursed himself, finding it embarrassing to go out of his room and get another box. 'Damnit, why does she have to be so fucking sexy' he thought to himself, while he shuddered as his cock twitched at the thought of Amu laying under him, giving herself to him. "P-Please Ikuto, I want more of you" she called out sweetly in his thoughts, making his cock twitch harder and for his body to have a violent spasm at the thought.

"Crap. I can't go to school like this" he thought, as he began to pump his cock again, in hopes that it would soon calm down.

In the end, it was a very tiring night.


	5. A New Deal

**A New Deal**

To say Amu had a problem with bullying was an understatement. It seemed that wherever she went, it liked to follow like a storm cloud. The main person who antagonized Amu was Saaya, whether it was out of insecurity or just because, Amu never knew but she was bullied often by Saaya and her gang.

It also began to become much worse when they had found out that her and Ikuto were friends. Horrible stenches filled her desk, while horrible writings about her dying or going to hell for stealing Ikuto from the rest of the girls would be written in ink on her desk. She took it in stride, for after all, stick and stones. Today, however, was particularly worse for Amu. It was lunch time and she had to go to the classroom first to pick up her bag before heading to see Ikuto for their usual lunchtime spot. When she opened the door, her bag was ripped up, her stuff smeared, ripped, and crumpled all over her desk. And just as she stepped inside the class room, a bucket of water dropped onto her, instantly soaking her as well as feeling cold.

Immediately Saaya and her gang began laughing and that was made Amu finally crack. Having some type of dignity left, she turned and walked out of the classroom, refusing to run off like someone who had been defeated by their enemy. She then made her way to the old library, seeking refuge in there for the rest of the lunch period.

In the meantime, Ikuto stood out on the ceiling, waiting for Amu to show up with her lunch and talk about her ongoing day. But when ten minutes flew by, Ikuto sighed and headed back down to the school to go and find the girl. He was surprised to find her desk ransacked with torn paper and what looked like food, he also found himself stepping in a puddle of water. 'Amu' he thought as he left the empty classroom and went to go find the girl.

He knew immediately that Amu would be in the old library where she would hide out and read in from time to time. So when he opened the door, he heard the sniffles of someone far in the back of the library. He walked over there to see a soaked Amu huddled in a corner, crying. "Amu" he called, as the girl turned and looked up at him. It was worse than Ikuto thought, for he could see through Amu's blouse and the color of her bra. A deep red, something that would match her personality.

Ikuto shrugged off his blazer and put it on Amu, for the girl was shivering. He could hear her sniffle as she tried to control herself from breaking out crying again, but as Ikuto hugged her, they began to start up again. Ikuto, meanwhile, tried to control himself. Her scent was putting him on the edge and he was so close to ravaging her. It got worse when he could feel her body pressed up against his, turning his eyes into the blood hungry animal they were.

Seeing a chair from the corner of his eye, Ikuto was somehow able to sit Amu on top of the chair, confusing the woman. "Ikuto?" she questioned, while he only bent down and placed a hard kiss on her lips. Amu's body immediately froze, had her dreams come true? Had Ikuto really felt what she had been feeling for him all this time. As Ikuto made the kiss become more deeper, Amu could slowly feel her eyes start to droop close, her body heating up as Ikuto pushed his tongue inside her mouth and ravished her.

He then broke apart, Amu sitting there panting while Ikuto licked his lips like a predator. "I can't take it anymore" he rasped, as he unbuttoned Amu's shirt, "You little tease, I should punish you" he said, as his lips attacked her neck in a series of kisses. "I-Ikuto?" Amu questioned, as the man unbuttoned her wet shirt. He looked up at her, and suddenly realizing what he had just done, let go and stood up.

"I-I…" he tried to find words to say, but nothing came out. Amu stood up, the jacket falling off her shoulders as she walked toward Ikuto. She then grabbed his face and turned him toward her. She smiled as she stood on her toes and kissed the man again. Ikuto widened his eyes, before they soon darkened and drooped slightly. With his arms snaking around her waist, Amu felt herself get closer to Ikuto's body.

Slowly parting, Amu smiled at him. "Sorry Ikuto, you were probably worried but I'm fine now thank you" Amu said, as she moved away from Ikuto. But as she turned to go pick up Ikuto's jacket, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. Amu was slightly surprised as her lips made contact with his once more. Amu widened her eyes, as she felt herself being pushed back onto the chair, the jacket long forgotten.

"I-Ikuto…" she started to say, "I can't go along with this deal anymore" he suddenly said, cutting off whatever Amu was going to say. She widened her eyes, her heart sinking at thought of breaking off her only friendship. "I can't be friends anymore Amu. I just can't" Ikuto said, as tears began to form at the corners of Amu's eyes. "W-Why…" Amu started, as Ikuto yelled. "Because I'm in love with you damn it, I don't want to be friends with someone I'm in love with!" Freezing Amu. Suddenly, tears streaked down her face, as she wailed.

"Amu" Ikuto whispered, as she hugged him, tears of joy streaming down her face. "T-Thank you….Thank you" Amu said, as she nuzzled her face into his neck. "Then?" Ikuto asked, as Amu pulled her face away and wiped her tears. "I'm in love with you too. I was just so afraid you wouldn't have the same feelings as me" Amu said, as Ikuto took his jacket and wrapped it around her. "Then I propose a new deal. From now on, you can only be mine" Ikuto whispered, "I will allow no one to have you" he said, while Amu smiled as she rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"Of course" Amu said, before suddenly being pulled up and walking out of the library. "I-Ikuto?" Amu questioned, as her new boyfriend walked across the hallways with people stopping and staring as the two walked past. Suddenly, Ikuto stopped and opened the door to his classroom, knowing that those who bullied Amu would be there as usual.

And he wasn't wrong. For Saaya and her group, were hanging out there, turning and seeing Ikuto there. "Ah, Ikuto…" Saaya started to say, but stopped when she saw Amu standing behind him. Amu also saw Saaya, and looked away, slightly frightened. Ikuto glowered at the girls who surrounded his desk, before he and Amu walked over to it. Everybody else in the classroom and those who were peering into the classroom, were shocked at the whole scene in front of them.

Ikuto then pulled Amu on top of his desk and kissed Amu again. It surprised Amu just as much as it did with the others in that classroom. Slowly breaking the kiss from Amu, Ikuto turned and looked at the crowd that was in the classroom as he directed what he said to Saaya and her friends especially:

"If anyone messes with my girlfriend. Then they're going to have to mess with me"


	6. Feelings Expressed

**Feelings Expressed**

After Ikuto's somewhat threatening confession, did Amu get to really feel what Ikuto's emotions were for her. They were skipping class, hiding on the roof, she up against the small shed as Ikuto continued to kiss her passionately, his hands to her face as he held her. Finally breaking apart, Amu panted as her lungs began to fill themselves with much needed air, Ikuto on the other hand, began to kiss his way down her neck, hearing her blood pulsate as he realized that he hadn't had lunch yet.

Licking a spot on her neck, Ikuto's fangs pierced Amu's skin as he tasted her blood before sucking more. Amu, no longer embarrassed by her aroused feelings when being eaten, moaned lowly in Ikuto's hair, making the man in front of her feel her moans vibrate throughout his whole body. He pushed her against the shed hard, picking her up so she was in his arms, as the girl wasted no time in wrapping her legs and arms around him, feeling his crotch being pushed up against her own, it rubbing her. Her sight began to go in an out of focus, as well as faintly hearing the bell ring.

How long had they been ditching?

Ikuto reluctantly stopped feeding, licking the spot where he had just fed. Amu looked up at the man who had made her his, his usual blue irises now a deep black as he continued to look at her with such a lust that it made Amu shudder. She grabbed Ikuto's face and pulled him down, kissing him, tasting his saliva along with her blood, such a weird combination but Amu didn't mind. Ikuto began to slowly lose himself as he did back in the old library, pulling away he hissed. "Stop that Amu" he warned, but Amu pulled him closer to her again.

"No, you said I was yours. That also meant that you could do whatever you want to me, Ikuto" she said, and Ikuto shuddered in response, why was this girl turning him into such a beast? "Sleep over" he said, as the two calmed down, their desire being put on hold. "There aren't other vampires who are going to eat me too, I don't think I have enough blood for all that" Amu said, as she and Ikuto began to walk back to the school. "Don't worry, there are three more but a vampire doesn't drink another's source, vampires have different tastes" Ikuto explained, as he grabbed his bag, not caring about the stares he was getting from the others.

"Oh, I see" was all Amu said, as the both soon left the school, Amu following Ikuto as they walked to Ikuto's house. Amu looked up, looking at the house that was Ikuto's, slightly disappointed by its outside. "Let me guess, you were expecting some dark depressing mansion that screamed horror film" Ikuto sarcastically said, making Amu blush. "Just a little, but this is okay too" Amu said, smiling up at her boyfriend. Ikuto only shook his head before he and Amu entered the house.

Immediately Amu was face to face with a small girl, who looked like a doll. "I thought I smelled a human, what is this Ikuto, its not like you to have one blood source, usually you like to feed on that hospital blood" the girl said, as Amu stared at her, trying to hold back a squeal and hug the little girl. "Shut it Rima, where is Utau and Kairi?" Ikuto asked, as Rima shrugged, looking at Amu wearily. "Kairi went to the library I think and Utau is somewhere" Rima said, as Amu continued to stare at the little girl, making her uncomfortable.

"Why is she staring at me like that?" Rima asked, as Ikuto peered down at his girlfriend. "She thinks you're cute and wants to hug you" Ikuto explained, as Amu continued to stare at her. "No" Rima deadpanned, and Amu instantly frowned. "Don't bother me for a couple of hours" Ikuto said as he pulled Amu upstairs. Rima stared at the retreating couple, before calling out: "You owe us for all the lost tissue boxes, Ikuto" making the man flinch, and shoot a glare at the girl.

"Tissue boxes?" Amu asked as they walked along the hallway. "Its nothing" Ikuto muttered, obviously embarrassed by Rima's outburst. "Is she your little sister?" Amu asked, "No, she is just a vampire that is living with me. Kairi is also just another vampire, but Utau is my sister" Ikuto said, before he opened a door and let Amu in. This, Amu was expecting.

It was dark, incredibly dark. Everything was black, from the carpet to the walls to Ikuto's own bedding and furniture. "Shut up" Ikuto muttered, as him and Amu walked in, Amu trying to hold back a smirk. Suddenly, a very delectable smell was coming from Ikuto's bed, making a bee-line for his bed, it was becoming stronger. "Amu?" Ikuto asked, as Amu ignored him. Her body was becoming hot, the scent was incredibly manly and all Amu wanted to do was roll around in it. "Oi, Amu are you okay?" Ikuto asked, coming up behind Amu and turning her slightly by the shoulders. He widened his eyes by a margin at the look on Amu's face.

Her face was slightly red, her eyes glazed over with lust as her lips were open as she panted lightly. "Ikuto" she whimpered, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him down so she could kiss him. Ikuto didn't mind, as him and his girlfriend got more into it, he gradually pushing Amu down onto his bed, crushing the girl between him and the sheets. Releasing her lips, he played with her ear, nibbling on it as he felt her push her chest into his. "Ikuto please" she moaned, making the vampire above her slightly shudder.

"I want you now" she whispered breathily, "No teasing" she told him, her hips languidly thrusting against his own, setting his body on fire. He growled, no teasing, she said, yet the girl below him was doing it herself. "Fine" he growled, that primal lust taking over as he slipped her panties off while she unzipped his pants, her hands digging in his boxers, before Ikuto slightly froze as the small girl below him started to rub his cock hard. He shuddered in pleasure, no matter how many times he fantasized about the girl below him, feeling her small soft hands around his hard pulsating cock felt to damn good.

"Amu" he groaned, as she let go of his cock, making the vampire above her feel slight disappointment. "I-I'm such a naughty girl, Ikuto" Amu said, making him look down at her. "What do I do? I want to take you in my mouth, but I also want you inside" Amu said, bringing a finger to her lips as she tried to decide what to do. "Ah, what does Ikuto want?" she asked, a sultry smile on her lips.

'Both' he thought, but he could understand Amu's dilemma, there were many firsts he wanted with her too. He smirked, thinking of an idea. "Ne Amu, have you ever heard of a sixty-nine?" he asked, as Amu looked up at him, a slight confuse gaze to her eyes. "A sixty-nine?" she asked, making the vampire broaden his smirk. "Yes, let me show you I hear its quite pleasurable for both people" Ikuto said.

He then laid down, "Now come straddle me" he instructed Amu, who did as she was told. "Good, now turn around so your butt is in my face" he told her, as once again Amu listened. "Stick it out Amu" Ikuto told her, seeing the huge blush on the girls face. She did, and Ikuto was now staring at Amu's round shaped ass and quivering pussy. "Is my cock in your face?" he asked, as he heard a small yes come from Amu. "Good, you can give me a blowjob now" he told her, licking his lips like a demon.

Amu was delighted, before whimpering at how Ikuto was playing with her lower body. Of course she would feel good when it came to Ikuto, ever since she had became friends with him have her dreams been nothing but dirty, all she wanted was to be claimed. The internet had called her a masochist, maybe even a super masochist, for thinking of all things that Ikuto could do to her while he dominated her. Opening her mouth slightly, Amu stuck her tongue out and gave a curious, cautious lick to Ikuto's cock, seeing the reaction made her want to do it again.

She kissed it this time, her hands stroking it while Ikuto's hands pressed hard into her butt, separating them as he let himself have a full view of her pussy. Deciding to be a little bit bolder, Amu covered the head with her mouth, her tongue rolling around in circles as she played with that part. Ikuto countered her attack, thrusting his tongue inside her, he allowed himself the pleasure of tasting Amu, a dream come true.

Amu couldn't handle it anymore, releasing Ikuto's cock from her mouth, she turned and looked at her lover. "Please Ikuto, my body wants you inside more" she pleaded, as the man below her smirked, slightly pleased with his girlfriend's desire. Changing their positions, Ikuto loomed over her, he licked his lips, before he positioned himself to enter her. "First time?" he asked, remembering that he had to be gentle with her. Amu smiled sheepishly, nodding her head. "Then this part will hurt the most" Ikuto warned, while Amu nodded her head determinedly.

Ikuto pushed his hips against Amu's own, feeling the warmth of her pussy envelop him. He felt her tense immediately, knowing that she was feeling the pain. He looked down, watching her as Amu struggled to become comfortable with the size of Ikuto inside her. Soon she tried breathing, making the pain more bearable. She nodded her head, signaling Ikuto that he could go ahead and continue. Kissing her lips softly, the man above Amu began to move, slowly.

Ikuto couldn't help but grit his teeth, Amu's insides felt so good he didn't know how long he would have to hold back for Amu's sake. Amu bit her lip, trying to seek out the pleasure of this, her body still slightly adjusting to the size of Ikuto. She nodded her head slowly, allowing Ikuto to move inside her. He did, but slowly, in order not to hurt the girl below him. Her soft moans sent him on the edge, however, as he tried to control himself from turning into an animal. Amu, who by now was used to the size of Ikuto, had already lost control as she began to moan out louder, her emotions running wild with each thrust that Ikuto's hips made.

"I-Ikuto, faster…go faster" she panted, as the man above her stopped completely and looked down at the girl below him. "If I do that…" he began, but Amu grabbed his face and pulled him down to a heated kiss. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, so please for the both of us" she whimpered, her hips moving against Ikuto's to urge him on. "You turn me into such an animal sometimes" he whispered, before he pushed Amu back on the bed, as he thrusted his hips into her harder, groaning like some animal as she squeezed him.

"Damn it Amu" he groaned, before his hips began to move in a feverishly manner, he no longer in control of himself. "A-Ah, Ikuto…y-you're hitting-" Amu tried to say, but her voice got lost in her throat as she tried to breath. Ikuto lowered himself onto his girlfriend, his lips frantically kissing her hot skin as his hips began to find some type of rhythm again once he found the spots that made Amu moan the most.

When his lips neared his favorite feeding spot, it was suddenly clear, her blood ringing throughout his ears, as his fangs sharpened before piercing the skin again. Amu immediately lifted her body against Ikuto's once she felt him begin to drink her blood; it wasn't fair, not only was he having his way with her body, he was making her sensitive as her body began to turn on fire and lust emitted from the couple.

The knot in Amu's stomach tightened, signaling that she was close to coming. "I-Ikuto" she panted out, moaning right after when he hit a certain spot inside her that made her squeeze him only harder. Ikuto groaned against Amu's neck, still sucking her blood, his hips picking up speed and becoming erratic, he also close to release.

Amu's chest suddenly tightened, and she screamed out as she felt the knot in her stomach snap, along with something filling her up. Ikuto released his fangs from Amu's neck, lifting his upper body up, peering down at the woman he had just claimed to be his. Her face flushed, her small body heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath, half of her neck covered in her crimson blood while her bright pink hair was spread about on his pillow. The thing that captivated him the most, was though she was covered in a thin film of sweat, she was still glowing, making her even more beautiful.

Her body shuddered slightly, as she whimpered, making Ikuto realize that he had gotten hard again. "I-Ikuto" she called out to him, lifting her arms for him to envelop himself; 'Yes' Ikuto thought, as he allowed this one chance of weakness. 'This is happiness.'

A girl in pigtails and a boy with greenish hair walked into the house, looking to see Rima sitting on the couch with a teddy bear and a book. Bored as usual. "Ikuto is home?" the girl in the pigtails asked, as the boy went over and snatched the book out of Rima's hands, sending her a playful glare before heading to his room. "Stupid Kairi" Rima muttered, before answering the other girl's questions. "Yeah, and he brought along with him a snack, which he has been feasting on for at least four hours" Rima said, before standing up and heading up to her room as well.

The girl in the pigtails stared incredulously at where Rima was previously before heading up as well. She then stood in front of a door, one that did not belong to her. She sighed, before she opened it up, hearing a hissing sound. The girl stared in shock for Rima was right, there with his back to the door was Ikuto, who had a girl in his arms, both she and Ikuto covered in blood, as well as the room reeked with the smell.

"What do you want, Utau?" Ikuto growled, his eyes a deep black. Utau looked on, watching as Ikuto held the girl protectively. "Who is this, Ikuto?" she asked, folding her arms in front of her chest. "My girlfriend, now leave" he warned, as Utau slightly flinched at the power he was giving off. "Fine Fine" she muttered, before closing the door. She always knew of her brother being secretive, but to the point where he could've easily killed her, his own blood.

"Whoever you are, you must be of extreme importance" Utau muttered, before she entered her own room for the night. Ikuto continued to watch the door, making sure that none of the others would dare to bother him. "Ikuto" a small feeble voice called out to him, as he immediately turned his attention to the voice. His lips were then met with a smaller pair, kissing him feverishly as she held his head. He reluctantly broke apart, looking down at the fragile being within his arms.

"More" she whispered against his lips, which the man had no use but to reply to such a request.

It was early in the morning when Amu awoke, though the room was still completely dark, she assumed it had to be morning or at least the next day, looking to her left was her boyfriend, who looked to be passed out. She smiled sweetly, giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the bed and taking a shirt of Ikuto's to wear outside. The light throughout the rest of the house was slightly bright, and it took Amu's eyes a minute to adjust before she made her way down to the first floor, hoping that these vampires had something in their fridge for her to eat.

Walking into the kitchen, Amu opened the fridge to be surprised to find that there was food in it, lots of it actually. "You look to be surprised, human" a voice called behind Amu, who turned around to see a boy about her age with green hair and glasses looking back at her. "Kairi right?" Amu asked, smiling as she turned back around and took a few things out of the fridge before placing them on the counter.

"I'm guessing this food is so you could either, try to look normal when you have people over, or you tried to be human and it didn't work" Amu said, as Kairi stared at her, a brow slightly raised. He then laughed, before shaking his head. "No wonder Ikuto is so protective of you, you are quite interesting" Kairi said, as Amu smiled, before she began to take out a skillet. "Hmm, too bad Utau isn't here right now, I'm sure she would love to meet her brother's girlfriend" Kairi said, as he sat down at the table.

"Utau already left?" Amu asked, as she turned on the stove, before she began cracking open eggs. "Mm, she has business to attend to and stuff like that" Kairi said with an indifferent air around him. "Hmm" Amu muttered as she began to make herself an omelet. "What is all this sizzling noise, are we going back on that human diet again?" Rima asked, as she made her way to the kitchen. Amu stared, she was even cuter in her pajamas. "No" Rima immediately said, as Amu frowned and turned back to her task at hand.

"Where's Ikuto?" Rima asked, as she sat down next to Kairi, who had now immersed himself in a book. "He's still sleeping" Amu replied, as she flipped the egg over the ingredients inside, before taking the omelet off the pan and onto a plate. Pushing the plate off to the side, Amu immediately placed all the dishes she had used into the sink, before she began to soak them with hot water. "Domesticated, I see" Kairi mumbled, as a hot blush on Amu's face formed.

"Perfect for Ikuto don't you think, have someone to come home too" Rima said, saying it like Amu wasn't there. As she finished putting the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and running it, Amu took her omelet and began to walk upstairs, the blush still on her face as she thought about what both Kairi and Rima said. She opened the door to her boyfriend's bedroom, leaving it open as she walked over to where the lamp was and turned it on, before returning to the door and closing it.

She then sat down onto the bed, Ikuto's back to her as he continued to sleep. Amu smiled softly, before she began to eat breakfast. Slowly, Ikuto awoke to his room being slightly lighter than usual, he turned his body to see Amu sitting up, her body hunched as she wore one of his shirts. "What are you doing?" he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes of sleep as his girlfriend turned and looked at him, a small smile on her face.

"You're awake" she murmured, as Ikuto noticed a plate on his nightstand. He moved himself next to his girlfriend, rubbing his face against her back before he moved upward, his nose nuzzling itself into Amu's cheek, who giggled at her boyfriend's antics. His arm then swiftly moved around Amu's waist, bringing her back onto the bed along with him. She giggled as Ikuto gave her chaste kisses, she giving them back to him, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck as he picked her up, holding her in his arms.

They momentarily stopped, as Ikuto allowed Amu to catch her breath. He rested his forehead against hers, feeling content by holding the woman he loved in his arms. It was then that he promised himself that he was never going to allow anybody to harm her or try to take her from him, this fragile girl, though she was a lot stronger than she looked, he vowed that he would protect her, not just for her but for himself.

Because he wouldn't know what to do with himself if he had lost something so precious.


	7. Friends

**Friends**

Once Ikuto was done messing around his girlfriend, did he become quiet. Amu peered up at her boyfriend from where she lay on his chest, her hand in his. Her head moved with his chest as it rose and fell with each breath he took, making Amu content with this sudden peace. Suddenly, a little thought entered her head, as her body rose, before straddling her boyfriend. Ikuto looked up at his girlfriend, not at all disappointed at where she positioned herself.

"Ne Ikuto, I want to go do something" she told Ikuto, who rose his upper body as he nuzzled his face into his girlfriend's neck. "What do you want to do?" he asked, feeling Amu's arms wrap themselves around his upper torso. "Anything's fine" she murmured, rubbing her face into his silky hair. "The mall then" Ikuto said, as he full sat up.

Amu looked at him, before smiling. After showering, the two ventured outside before they began to walk toward the bus stop, where the two waited for the bus, hand in hand. Once the bus rolled up, and the two got on did they get the stares. People watched, commenting how good the couple looked as they chose to sit in the back, away from the rest of those who were on the bus.

The two began to feel slightly embarrassed as people stared at them, a slight blush forming on Amu's cheeks. "Tch, nosy people" Ikuto muttered, when they saw their stop arriving. Once they got off the bus, Amu stuck closer to Ikuto, knowing that the people on the bus wasn't even going to be the worse once they got to the mall. As they entered the establishment, Amu felt her cheeks heat up as she saw girls her age stop and slightly oogle her boyfriend, as she became conscious that she was only in her school uniform.

Ikuto only glared at those who stared at him so openly, it was quite disrespectable to say in the least. But he shook his head of those thoughts, he wanted to dress up his girlfriend, as he took her into a girl's clothing shop. "What are we doing in here?" Amu asked, looking at her boyfriend, who dropped her hand. "Pick out whatever you like" he told her, before Amu began panicking. "B-But, I left all my money at home" she began, before Ikuto stared at her.

"No, you are not paying for whatever I wear" Amu said, but Ikuto smirked. "I'm sure you don't want to be walking around in our school uniform for the rest of our date now do you?" Ikuto asked, as Amu became conscious again. "F-Fine, but only this one time" she muttered, before she began to look at the racks for something that she would like to wear.

Finding something, Amu then went into the dressing room, Ikuto outside waiting for her. Deciding on these things based on whatever Ikuto was wearing, which was dark black jeans with rips, high top combat boots, with a quarter-inch sleeved jacket along with a plain white tee. Amu decided that she was going to wear a violin shirt that was really loose with bright red pants to match, finding it lucky that the store also sells shoes, she went with plain sneakers.

"I'm coming out" she said, as she pushed the curtain back to reveal herself. "Ah, we'll take that" Ikuto said to an attendant who had come to check up on them. After scanning each piece of clothing that Amu had on and Ikuto paying for them, did the two begin to walk back out the mall. "Let's get a cake to go, knowing my idiot roommates their going to get on me for not buying them some cake while being here" Ikuto said, as the two ventured outside and into the quad, where the food court was. "They like cake?" Amu asked, as the two entered a dessert store. "Ah, it's the only human food they'll actually eat and not complain about" Ikuto said, as they waited in line.

Once the couple stood in front of the line, did Amu see again the workers begin to stare at Ikuto openly, before asking what they wanted, "A chocolate cake please" Ikuto said, feeling disdain towards these love-sick teenagers. After having paid for the cake did the two decide to leave and go back to Ikuto's house. Going through the whole bus situation again, the two ended up at the front doors of Ikuto's home. Once inside, Amu saw Rima sitting at the couch, a bunch of magazines at her side, as she flipped through them.

"Oh god" Ikuto muttered, before he walked past his roommate and to the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Amu asked, as she sat by Rima's side. "I'm trying to decide what I want" Rima said dispassionately, as she looked through the magazines with even less interest. Amu picked up one of the many booklets, before seeing something on a certain page. "What about this one?" she asked, as she showed the picture to Rima. "It's pink" Rima immediately said, before Amu pouted. "Yes but it comes in black" Amu reasoned, as Rima looked at it again.

"I guess" she waivered, as Amu smiled before standing up and asking where they kept their paper. "Why?" Rima asked, "So you won't forget such a cute dress" Amu said, as Ikuto came back out the kitchen, sighing before directing his girlfriend where they kept the school supplies. "I'm going to go take a shower, don't take too much of my girlfriend's huh, You must be pretty important because he almost tried to kill me the first time I tried to see who you were" Utau said, as Amu bowed her head respectfully.

"Though Ikuto doesn't talk about you a lot, I had to assume you were just as beautiful if he was handsome" Amu said, a small smile on her face. "Oh please, you flatter too much Amu. Especially if I'm going to be your sister in law" Utau said, as she made her way upstairs. "After all, if a vampire is willing to kill his own blood over a human, then he must have marriage in mind" Utau said, before leaving Amu alone, a small blush on the girl's face.

Couple minutes later Ikuto came down, drying off his hair. He noticed how Amu was particularly quiet and standing there awkwardly in the middle of the living room. "Utau said something to you, didn't she?" Ikuto asked, as Amu snapped out of her trance and walked over to her boyfriend. "Just how adorably cute I was and that Ikuto shouldn't try to hurt me" Amu said, as Ikuto rose an eyebrow at his girlfriend, before planting a small chaste kiss on her lips. "Hmm" Ikuto muttered, before walking over to the kitchen, getting the cake ready. Soon Rima and Kairi emerged, Kairi slightly agitated while Rima looked forward to eating cake.

Utau came down, but had to leave again. "Save me a piece for me Amu, I don't trust my brother nor my roommates" Utau said, as Amu saw her to the door. Amu smiled before saying she would, as Utau left. She then returned to seeing Kairi bickering to Rima about something, as the petite girl only shot him an non-amused look. "Kairi, drop it already. Its almost night anyway, you were going out to feed anyway so it shouldn't matter what time Rima woke you are not" Ikuto said, dropping the argument. Amu sat in between Ikuto and Kairi, taking a piece of cake for herself.

"Does Ikuto act like the older brother whenever there is an argument between the rest of you?" Amu asked, as Kairi rolled his eyes. "More like our mother" the boy mumbled, as Ikuto shot him a glare. "Yep, he's like a mother with us, though he tries to act like a rebel who doesn't need people's help" Rima continued off of, as Ikuto shot both of them a warning glare. Amu smiled, "You're no different Amu, you're like those mothers who bake cookies for their children when they come home for school and who always has the house clean and dinner cooked when the husband comes home" Rima said, as Kairi snickered.

A blush was apparent on Amu's face. "T-That's not true at all" she stuttered, as Rima gave her a 'I don't believe you' look. "Both of you, enough. Only I'm allowed to tease Amu" Ikuto said, as Amu kicked him under the table, though the vampire couldn't feel it and Amu's toes were killing her. "Well this was all nice and all" Kairi said, as he finished his piece of cake, "But I'm starving so I'm going out" he said, before he left the house.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed" Rima stated, as she started up the stairs, but stopped and looked at the couple. "Don't make too much noise, there are others who like to sleep you know" Rima said, before she walked away, missing the glare directed at her and the enormous blush on Amu's face. "You're family…their nice" Amu said, as she and Ikuto got into bed. Ikuto stared at her incredulously, "No way are we in any shape or form a family" Ikuto said, as Amu snuggled closer to Ikuto's side. "Better than mine is what I say" Amu told Ikuto, who turned off the light, leaving the room in pitch blackness.

"Sleep Amu, tomorrow I have to take you back home" Ikuto told his girlfriend. "You don't really have to" Amu replied back, her eyes starting to close as sleep began to take over. "No one's waiting for me back home" Amu muttered, before falling asleep in her boyfriends arms.

As Amu slept, she thought about today. She was right as to no one was waiting for her back at her own house, but here, here in Ikuto's house she had made friends, sure she wouldn't call them normal per say, but then again even before she met Ikuto her life wasn't even normal then, so to Amu, sleeping in her boyfriends' arms in a pitch black room, knowing that her new friends slept outside in their own respectable rooms. To her this was normal, and happiness.

And she sure didn't want to give it up.


	8. Ripped apart

**Ripped Apart**

Sadly, Amu had to return home in order to pick up a spare change of clothes if she was going to sleep over at Ikuto's house, who would not allow her to wear his sister's clothes if given the chance. 'She's articulate on stuff like that, every wrinkle or crease, its her pet peeve' he had told Amu. She had smiled to herself at the thought before walking inside her own home.

It came as quite a surprise to Amu when she walked in her own house to see a bunch of the stuff gone, while Ami's stuff was smashed all over the floor. Seeing that the dining room was still intact, Amu was even more surprised to see her parents sitting at the table, her father distraught as Ami started screaming. "Oh Amu chan, good you're home" her mother said, a small disheartening smile on her mother's face. "We need you to sit down, there's something we need to talk to you about" Amu's mother told her, as the teenager stood still for awhile, not quite sure what this was all about.

Hesitantly, she sat down across from her parents, her father looking like a disheveled mess. Soon, thoughts began to race throughout Amu's mind, could her parents be getting a divorce, was this what Ami was so upset about? Was this why her father looked so tired and her mother so worn. "Me and your father decided that we haven't been spending enough time with you and Ami" Amu's mother began to explain. Amu stared at them, silently relieved that there wasn't any talk of divorce. But then, what was this conversation about and where was it leading it too. "So while on one of my jobs, I had stumbled onto a small town at the lower tip of Honshu island, it's a clean air town next to the ocean and the people there are so kind" Amu's mother began explaining, flinching as more things could be heard breaking.

Amu widened her eyes, what was her mother talking about? Why is she suddenly talking about some small indignant town in the middle of nowhere. "And well you see, I thought that would be the perfect place to start anew" Amu's mother told Amu, a small smile on her face, trying to be encouraging. Amu stared at her parents for a long time, not understanding what they were trying to tell her. "I don't understand? What do you mean 'anew'?" Amu questioned, not liking where her mother was going with this whole conversation.

Amu's mother sighed, almost like she had to re-explain the whole thing again. "What I'm trying to say Amu chan, is that starting next week, we'll be moving down to the town of Charashima and will be living there from there on" Amu's mother explained, while it hit Amu like a ton of bricks. Moving? This is what is was all about? That was why Ami was so upset, breaking things and screaming like she had lost something so important to her.

"I still don't understand, why are we just suddenly up and moving? Did you not think that me and Ami had no life here or something?" Amu asked, a certain edge to her voice. "Amu chan, don't be like that. I know its going to be hard to adjust to moving somewhere completely remote and a place that not a lot of people heard of, but this is the best for us as a family, it'll make us closer than we are now" Amu's mother sure did a lot of the talking, and it made Amu wonder if her dad really agree with this. "So you agree with this?" Amu asked her father, who flinched when something else was broken in Ami's room.

"You're mothers right Amu chan, this will be better for our family" Her father said, as Amu shook her head slightly in disbelief. "I can't believe you, did you not stop and think that maybe, just maybe me and Ami have lives here, that we're content with how things are here in Tokyo?" Amu asked, as her mother stared at her hard.

"You're only sixteen, Ami is only seven, you still have more to experience than what Tokyo has to offer, we're just trying to let you have a better life" her mother said, as Amu slammed her hands on the table, slightly scaring her parents. "A year ago I would've been happy with such a decision, since I was an outcast and no wanted to be my friend, but now I have friends, even a boyfriend, something I worked so hard for. And you're just going to snatch me away from the little bit of happiness I started to form, all because you think this is going to be best for me later on in my life. Well, then thanks mom and dad, I can really feel your love" Amu snapped at her parents, before running upstairs and slamming her own door to her own room.

Amu backed herself against the door, falling to the floor as she huddled herself into a sobbing mess. It wasn't fair, after trying so hard to have a life outside from her little shell and now her parents decided to just uproot them. She hated this, she hated how whenever she tried to make changes to her life, something always pulled her back. Whenever she tried to take two steps forward, she would be pulled four steps back, it made no difference, no matter how hard she tried, nothing ever worked.

Then she thought about Ikuto, the first person who she confided in, who she fell in love, the first person who understood her and accepted her to the point where he protected her. What was she supposed to tell him? She had seriously fallen in love with him, hoping to spend her life with him, and now she was being torn apart from him all because her parents wanted to be better parents.

Suddenly, reality hit her harder. Next week was when they would be moving, that meant she would have to tell Ikuto tomorrow, tell him that they might not see each other anymore. She cried harder, walking over to her bed so she could bury herself into her warm covers. Then to add more fuel to the fire, her father came in with a envelop in his hand, telling Amu to give it to her homeroom teacher. He placed on her drawer before getting out of the way of a stuff toy hurled at his way. Amu sobbed even louder, hoping that this was nothing but a horrible nightmare and would be awoken by Ikuto asking her what's wrong before poking fun at her for thinking something so stupid.

Slowly Amu fell asleep, hoping, praying that all this was a dream. But sadly, it wasn't a dream, the envelop was still on her drawer, while her eyes felt sore and heavy from the crying she had done last night. Putting on her school uniform, Amu had enough hatred left in her to not even look or talk to her parents as she walked by them, heading off to school. Once inside the school building, Amu went straight to the Teacher's lounge.

Going up to her homeroom teacher. She handed the letter to her teacher who opened it and read it, before sighing. "Why?" her teacher asked, while Amu only shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know if she could tell her teacher that her parents decided to become parents and wanted to start anew or whatever they wanted to call it. Her teacher sighed, before telling her that she could go on to class. As Amu walked toward the doo, lo and behold Saaya opened the door, glaring at Amu as she walked by. "Ah, poor Hinamori" the homeroom teacher said, as Saaya stared confused. "What happened?" One of the female teachers asked, as Saaya hid in plain sight, wanting to hear about this. "Seems she's moving during Summer Break, doesn't even have no reason as to why the sudden move either" the homeroom teacher complained.

However, Saaya didn't care about that at all, all she cared about was the sudden plan that entered her mind. Amu walked down the corridor to get to her class, trying to prepare herself and what she was going to tell Ikuto about her parent's sudden decision. "Amu" She suddenly heard him call to her, feeling her boyfriend wrap his arms around her upper torso. "You didn't come back last night" Ikuto said, as Amu stood next to him, a small smile on her face. "Sorry Ikuto, my parents were home and they wanted to talk to me" Amu said, as Ikuto nodded his head in understanding. "Ikuto" Amu said, grabbing her boyfriend's wrist. "I need to tell you something during lunch, so can you wait up at the rooftop for me?" Amu asked.

Ikuto stared at her, picking up that something wasn't right. "Okay" he said, seeing Amu smile at him before leaving him to go to class. As soon as she walked in though, she noticed how Saaya had gathered all the girls in her class around, whispering and sneaking peaks at Amu. 'She never gives up does she?' Amu thought, sitting down at her own desk, not at all bothered by how the girls were acting weird in her class.

Class was uneventful as usual, and all Amu could think about was what to tell Ikuto about her sudden leave. She sighed, life just was never fair. To think that just as she and Ikuto were starting to become closer as a couple, she had to be pulled into such a mess. Jolting from the sudden bell, Amu sighed as she begrudgingly got up, her heart beating fast as she had to go and tell Ikuto the news. Seeing Ikuto outside waiting for her, Amu slightly faltered in what she wanted to tell him, if she didn't tell him then it probably wouldn't hurt as much. But then it would've been considered a lie and how would it make thing any better if she just up and left like nothing but petal in the spring wind.

No, she had to tell Ikuto this, he had every right to know especially ever since she had formed such an intimate relationship with him. But thinking about it more and more made her heart clench, and she tried to hold back the tears in her eyes, she needed to be strong. Just enough so she could at least tell Ikuto before she completely broke down in front of him. Ikuto on the other hand, watched Amu from the corner of his eye, he knew something was wrong. Usually Amu hung off of him to see how long he could carry her around before being tired while chattering aimlessly about non-important stuff, but now, she was quiet, fidgeting and something about her whole personality seemed off.

He knew it had to do with whatever Amu wanted to tell him. And though the thought didn't cross his mind, he couldn't help but slightly hope that it would have nothing to do about breaking up. Soon the two reached the roof where Amu knew no one would bother them. Ikuto stood in front of her, peering at her with his piercing blue eyes, waiting for her to start speaking. But just as she tried to open her mouth to speak, to let Ikuto know what her parents decided, her voice faltered and nothing came out but a choked sob. She tried to hold it back, trying to be just a little bit stronger so Ikuto didn't have to know how much this affected her, how much he meant to her and how this was breaking her. She wanted to let him at least know the situation and not have a misunderstanding about the whole thing.

"Ikuto I, the thing I have to tell you is-" Amu began to say, when she was rudely interrupted by the roof door swinging open loudly, a group of students behind Saaya, who had a smirk on her face. The look of surprise on Amu's face was what Saaya was going for, before she began speaking. "Here you two were, we couldn't start this without the main guests now could we?" Saaya asked, as she skipped over to Ikuto, slipping her arm through his. "What are you talking about?" Ikuto asked, suddenly annoyed by all the people that crowded around.

"Why Amu didn't tell you?" Saaya asked, looking up at Ikuto. Amu widened her eyes, immediately knowing what Saaya was trying to accomplish. This time the tears streamed down Amu's face freely as she tried not to rush at Saaya in anger. That was why she kept giving her those weird stares before the beginning of class, she knew about Amu's leaving. "We're just throwing her a going away party that's all" Saaya said, a full smirk on her face. Ikuto widened his eyes, looking at his girlfriend as he saw that it was true, the pain that shot across her face, it was unmistakable as more tears streaked down Amu's cheeks.

Suddenly guys crowded around Amu, asking her all kinds of questions about where she was going and if they could have her email or buttons from her blouse. The guys overwhelmed her with their questions, while the rest of the girls stood back, doing nothing better but gossiping. "Heh, even as she leaving she's still trying to take up all the guys at our school. Like Ikuto kun wasn't enough" "Thank god she is leaving, that leaves us with no choice but have chances at getting Ikuto kun" Saaya smirking as everything in her plan began to fall into place.

"Oh Amu" she called out, happy that Ikuto was being so submissive. "Can I have your boyfriend? Its not like you're going to need him or anything, I mean after all, you're leaving anyways" Saaya asked Amu, seeing the anger in Amu's eyes. "You think you're so great huh Saaya" Amu suddenly said, as she looked down, her fist clenching in anger. "What because you're pretty and you got money and connections. No one cares about that kind stuff anymore, no wants a girl with a pretty face but an ugly personality" Amu snapped back, irking the little rich girl.

"You're one to talk. You knew that every girl in this whole school had a crush on Ikuto kun, but then you go and use you're so called charm to snatch him away, you're getting what you deserve" Saaya bit back. "I didn't snatch anything, I became friends with Ikuto because I was interested in _him,_ I wanted to know more about Tsukiyomi Ikuto, not some made up Ikuto you stupid girls think up of in class" Amu hissed, as she became so angry.

Saaya glared at this girl. "You think you're all of sudden so high and mighty because the guys at this school like you, because you were able to take Ikuto away from us" Saaya said, when something dawned on her. "Heh, but I guess that's just you, after all you're nothing but a natural born slut!" Saaya said, as Amu flinched back at her words.

"Enough" a dark voice said, jolting everyone to look at Ikuto. He in turn was staring at Saaya with a murder intent in his eyes. "Don't you dare call what is mine a slut. If I wanted a slut I would've come to you" Ikuto said, pushing Saaya away from him and walking over to Amu. Saaya watched in horror, her whole plan in ruins as the student body watch the couple begin to walk away. Naturally, desperation began to be put into play. "Ikuto kun wait! Don't you see, she's only using you, she never wanted your love in the first place. Can't you just see she's playing you!" Saaya desperately called out, as Ikuto stopped and turned to look at Saaya.

"Obviously you must be thick-skulled if you didn't hear just now. I said she was mine, and she could use and play me all she wants, but at the end of the day what's mine is mine and no one is taking her away from me" Ikuto said, when a dark smirk spread across his lips. "Unless they want to be killed" he told them, scaring the rest of the group before leaving them on the rooftop. By this time, blood-curdling sobs emitted from Amu as Ikuto took her someplace quiet. Finding that the old library was their only solace, Ikuto hid the two of them out in there as he took Amu over to a seat and sat her down, wiping away her tears as he tried to calm her down.

"Amu, shh Amu, you need to calm down" he soothed in her ear as the girl continued to cry. "I-I…I" she tried to say, but couldn't because of the tears and lack of breath. "Amu calm down before you speak" Ikuto tried again, holding her hands in his as he kissed her tear stained cheeks, trying any means possible to calm her down. Finally, after a couple of minutes Amu seemed to have quieted down some, though she was still crying. "I-I'm sorry I-Ikuto, I wanted t-to tell you, t-that my parents h-have…decided" Amu breathed, her body ready to hurdle more sobs. Ikuto gently caressed her face, looking at her with calm, encouraging eyes.

"T-They decided that they w-want to move…t-to start anew" Amu said, resting her head on Ikuto's shoulder as she cried more. Ikuto held his girlfriend close, his arms tightening around her. "When do you leave?" he asked, as Amu held onto his shirt tightly. "N-Next week" she mumbled in his shirt as Ikuto closed his eyes off in pain and realization. Why? Just when he had promised himself to protect this girl from harm she was being pulled away from him so easily. Suddenly standing up, he took Amu by the hand again and led her through the school, picking up their book bags and leaving the school.

Rima was quite surprised when she saw Ikuto walking through their house in the middle of the afternoon, even more surprised when she saw Amu being pulled by Ikuto who looked like she had been crying. "Don't ask" Ikuto said, as he and Amu made their way to his room. With the door bursting open, and Ikuto none so delicately dropping their stuff, Amu could feel her body pulled against Ikuto's, as he kissed her like some sudden demon had possessed him. But she could care less as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself even closer to him as the two fell onto Ikuto's bed.

"I-Ikuto, Ikuto" Amu moaned, as Ikuto continued to kiss her. Growling Ikuto picked Amu up in his arms, pushing her back against the wall, holding her in between him and the wall. Amu felt Ikuto grope her butt, his fingers slipping under skirt and pulling at her underwear. Not wanting to be submissive, Amu grabbed at Ikuto's shirt, ripping the buttons apart as skin began to show. "How come you never acted like this before?" Ikuto asked, as Amu pushed him down onto the bed.

"I didn't think I was going to have to remember what you feel, smell and look like" Amu said, pulling Ikuto's shirt off. Ikuto leaned up and kissed Amu again, "So then, what are you going to do Amu?" Ikuto asked, as Amu smirked, pushing Ikuto back down onto the bed. "Do you want to know?" Amu asked, as she began to undress herself, Ikuto licking his lips like a predator. "I'm going to eat you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto" she whispered seductively, as Ikuto growled in pleasure. "I'm going to eat you so no one like Saaya Yamabuiki thinks she can have what's mine" Amu growled, a flash of rage in her eyes that Ikuto never saw before. He would be lying also if he hadn't been turned on by it too.

Sitting up fully, Ikuto kissed Amu again, pulling her closer to him. "You're making me very hungry Amu" Ikuto groaned, as Amu flipped her hair to one side. "Then by all means Ikuto, eat like its your last meal" Amu whispered, as Ikuto sank his teeth into her neck. Amu grabbed Ikuto's shirt, her nails going through the shirts material and poking at Ikuto's skin. "Ikuto Ikuto" Amu chanted, her body becoming hot with need, she knew, she knew she was going to miss all of this. Before she knew it tears poured down her cheeks once more.

"I-Ikuto" she whimpered, but Ikuto only sucked harder, knowing that his girlfriend was crying. Finally, he let go before he licked it clean. He rested his head on Amu's shoulder letting the girl continue with her crying. Ikuto himself had found it difficult to contain his feelings of sadness, so he only held her tighter, hoping to remember whatever he could about his girlfriend.

It was later when Amu came down to tell the other three of her parents' decision. "Who's supposed to help me choose my outfits?" Rima asked, as she was being held back by Kairi, the girl crying in his arm. Amu herself tried not to cry as much either, "You could always take pictures and send them to me through my email" Amu tried to say, when Rima snapped. "ITS NOT THE SAME!" Rima yelled, before she ran upstairs and slammed her door for the added effect. "Sorry Amu, you're Rima's first friend beside us so this is going to take her awhile" Utau explained, before going up to check up on Rima.

Ikuto and Amu walked toward Amu's house, the silence deafening. Rima had come out later as Amu was getting ready to leave, hugging Amu once more as well crying. Amu, of course, cried as well, before her and Ikuto left. Now the two stood outside of Amu's house, the girl rubbing at her eyes furiously, smiling in embarrassment at how she had been crying so much for the day. Ikuto then held her in his arms, "I also won't let you become someone else's" He whispered in her ear, as Amu's mother opened the front door to see them standing there. "Amu chan?" she called out, seeing her daughter with a young man. Amu nodded her head, handing him a small piece of paper.

"Who was that Amu chan?" her mother asked as she entered the house, seeing as how empty it was becoming. "A friend" Amu snapped, ignoring the hurt look on her mother's face. She then stopped in the middle of the steps and turned. "My boyfriend actually" Amu said, the disdain in her voice as she told her mother. "Just to let you know, I won't forgive you for this, you ruined my life" Amu said, before going up to her room. She fell back on her bed, tears pouring out once more.

Her whole life, she had worked so hard to finally have some happiness and now it was all gone, poof like all of her hard work meant nothing. And now that meant she would lose her love and her friends. Suddenly she heard the home phone ring and she immediately flew out of her room and ran downstairs to answer the phone. "Ikuto" she breathed into the phone, hearing the slight chuckle. "Sorry, this is our house phone" Amu panted, glaring as her mother walked by.

"I'll wait for you outside your house tomorrow, come out in your uniform then we'll change and ditch" Ikuto said, as Amu smiled. "Alright" she told him, before hanging up for the night. The next morning as the rest of her family got ready for their day, Amu watched from her room, waiting for her boyfriend. As soon as she saw him, she ran downstairs, ignoring her mother telling her breakfast was ready. Soon she was standing in front of her boyfriend, smiling at him before he took her hand and walked away from her house. Going to the park bathrooms to change real quick, the two emerge as they headed out in the park.

The two spent the whole day together, going into town and just being a couple. Amu couldn't believe she was having this much fun, she wanted this day to never end. Holding hands with Ikuto as the two stood in front of a small café, the night beginning to show. "Should I take you home after this?" Ikuto asked, as the two sat at a table, the waitress having no problem at openly staring at Ikuto. Once the two (Amu really) ordered did the waitress leave them. The two then walked in silence as they went to Amu's place, Amu looked down at her feet as they moved forward slowly, Ikuto looking straight ahead. As the two entered on Amu's street, the girl couldn't help but bit her lower lip trying not to cry. She had five more days to spend with him, but it was only five days.

"Same time tomorrow?" Ikuto asked, the two standing in front of Amu's house. Amu looked up, trying hard not to cry as she smiled at Ikuto, "Mm" she hummed, before her front door burst open to show her mother, who if possible, was steaming mad. "Hinamori Amu, get in here now!" she yelled, jolting the two teens. Amu sighed, before giving Ikuto a quick kiss and heading inside. "Do you want to tell me where you today?" Amu's mother asked, her arms folded as she glared at her older daughter. "With my boyfriend, where else would I be?" Amu asked, glaring back at her mother. "You're supposed to be at school? What has gotten into you!" her mother began yelling, but Amu was having none of it. "Why should I go to school? We're going to be leaving anyways, and these are the last days I get to have with my boyfriend, so no matter what you say I'm going to be with him until we leave" Amu explained, before she headed up to her room.

It had been like this for the next five days, she did not talk to her parents and she did everything possible with Ikuto. Amusement parks, museums, aquarium, theaters, anything and everything Amu could possibly think of. Yet it wasn't enough, she began to become anxious with each passing day, knowing that it was slowly coming to an end.

Ikuto also felt the anxiety as he knew his time with his girlfriend was coming to an end. He already tried to restrain himself from eating her, because he wasn't sure if he would have enough control over himself to not kill her. Yeah, he was that desperate to keep her so close to him. He had already destroyed two chairs yesterday when he came home, knowing that his girlfriend was trying her hardest not to cry and it unnerved him.

The two were at a small little festival in the park, Amu smiling to her hearts content as her and Ikuto walked to all the vendors that interested them. It was fun, but then night came and Amu realized that she would have to go back, especially since today would be the second last day for her to spend with Ikuto. The two walked quietly back, Ikuto holding a small bag of something that he had bought on the sly while he held Amu's hand, trying not to get angry again.

Amu on the other hand, couldn't control herself anymore. First she bit her lip in order to hold back her sobs, but her face contorted until tears began to fall effortlessly down her face. Then her sobs came next, broken as she tried to hide her face behind her free hand, but Ikuto already heard and saw. He stopped to turn and comfort her, but he himself stopped moving. There stood his girlfriend, sobbing yet trying to hide her face from him. He pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. "I-I…don't want to…" Amu sobbed in Ikuto's chest, as her boyfriend held her tightly.

"Do you want just go over to my house?" Ikuto asked, his girlfriend clinging to him as she buried her face into his chest. She said nothing, but he already knew of her answer as he led her away from her house. The two entered Ikuto's house to find it quiet, "Rima is still depressed, so Utau and Kairi have taken her feeding" Ikuto explained as the two entered his room, Amu quiet as ever.

"Here" Ikuto said, handing Amu one of his shirts. Amu smiled to herself as she brought the shirt to her face, smelling the strong scent of Ikuto on the shirt. After un-dressing and re-dressing did Amu do a little twirl in Ikuto's shirt, which showed off her creamy legs. Ikuto watched her from his bed, he himself already ready for bed. He smiled at Amu who smiled back at him, embarrassed. She walked over to her boyfriend, who reached out and grabbed her at the waist, holding her in his arms. Amu wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck, pushing her boyfriend back as the two fell back on Ikuto's bed. The two stayed in that position for awhile, Ikuto sniffing the scent of his girlfriend.

"Aren't you hungry?" Amu asked, moving away to peer down at her boyfriend, as he looked up at her, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "I can survive" he said, but Amu shook her head. "Don't say that, just because I'm going to be gone doesn't mean you should starve yourself" Amu told Ikuto, as she began to un-button her shirt, but Ikuto stopped her. "I'm not doing this because you're leaving, I'm doing this because if I feed on you…I won't stop myself from killing you" Ikuto said, as Amu stared at her boyfriend.

"If I feed, I won't be able to control myself because I can only have you, and knowing the fact that we're going to separate, I can't kill you" Ikuto said, holding his girlfriend close to him. Amu hugged him back, knowing how tough it must be for Ikuto.

Tears escaped again as Amu apologized to Ikuto over and over, upset at herself for not considering how hard such a thing would be on Ikuto as well. Ikuto said nothing, only continuing to hold his girlfriend, knowing that all that they had would soon come to end.

"Wait for me Ikuto" Amu said, as the slept next to each other. "Next summer I'll return, so please, wait for me" Amu told Ikuto, who stared at her.

And with that the last two days passed.

Rima, Kairi, and Utau stood a ways as Amu's family boarded the train, Ikuto and Amu still talking. "Here" Ikuto said, giving Amu a shirt and a small package. "Don't open it until you reach your new home, and that is the shirt you wore when you were over my house" Ikuto said, as Amu looked at the shirt. "Wear it whenever you feel lonely or when you think about me" Ikuto said, not being able to contain his smirk as Amu swatted at him. "Idiot" Amu muttered, leaning towards her boyfriends chest. "You can't talk to other girls" Amu began, "You can't let them flirt with you, or I'll get really really angry" Amu said, as Ikuto pulled her head to look her in the eye. "You better not let another guy flirt with you or I'll kill him" Ikuto said, Amu already crying.

"M-Mm" Amu mumbled, before Ikuto closed in; kissing her for one last time. The train whistle blew loudly and the two unwillingly broke apart, their hands still intertwined. "Wait for me" Amu mouthed, as Ikuto continued to stare, not wanting to let the woman part from him, but finally he let go and the girl walked inside the train, the doors closing behind her. Soon, the train began to depart and Amu watched with tear-filled eyes as she began to move away from where Ikuto stood. She began to move backwards, trying to still see Ikuto for the last time. Ikuto watched her, his heart braking in two as the train departed faster away from the station.

Amu got to the end of the train, slamming her hands on the door as she saw Ikuto's figure go farther and farther away before she could no longer see the train station. It was all Amu could take before she collapsed to the floor, her heart screaming in pain as she sobbed and sobbed.

She could no longer hear his laughter, see his smirks, smell his scent, or feel his teeth sink into her skin. All of it gone. The warmth that he emitted when she was around, how he hugged her so tightly, his kisses riddled with love and affection. All of it ripped apart from her.

It was then that Amu decided she would hate this new town, she would not care what it could provide for her because it took the one thing she wanted the most. And if she could not have that one thing, if she could not feel Ikuto's love…

Then nothing mattered.


	9. Learning to Cope

**Learning to Cope**

Amu had to admit that the town did have fresher air, that it was small, and that the landscape was beautiful. A small farming and fishing town which was near the sea. None of that matter, however, to Amu, who stepped in her new house to see that their furniture was already set up, like it had been waiting for them.

Another thing that had pissed her off. It seemed that no matter what her or her sister's answer was going to be her parents were already prepared for this move. During the train ride, she and Ami had stuck close not talking to their parents who tried their hardest to get the two girls to be excited about this new move as much as they were. When it still didn't work, the two gave up and ended talking to only each other, psyching each other up for what they deemed a 'better' life.

Now, as Amu entered what was going to be her new room, she saw that it was a lot bigger and even came with a balcony, which, even she had to admit came with a nice view. Yet it didn't make her the least bit happy, nothing in this town was going to make her happy. From the very beginning, once she had stepped onto the platform, she promised herself that she was going to hate this little town for all its worth, for taking her away from the one thing she only ever cared about. Amu couldn't help but sigh as she plopped on her new bed, hiding her eyes behind her arm, knowing that there was no point in crying, but just couldn't help it.

So many emotions hit her all at once, and she really wanted to just scream out in frustration. She knew life wasn't fair, she knew her whole life that it wasn't ever going to go her way, but she found it to be a real downer to the fact that she finally found happiness and it just slipped past her fingertips, like it was never there.

Well, if she wasn't going to be able to have her happiness, she would let that be known.

It had been three days. Three days since they had moved into the small quaint little town of Charashima, and all Amu had done was unpacked her computer and hooked it up. For the rest of those three measly little days, she had wore her boyfriend's shirt and just slept in bed. There was no point in getting up if what was waiting outside was not Ikuto and her friends. Her parents had tried coaxing her out of her room, telling her to go out with them. They, in return, received no response from their eldest daughter, leaving them to do without her.

Amu was okay with that, she wanted nothing to do with her parents anyway. So she laid there, on her bed, in her boyfriend's shirt, trying to suppress the painful emotions that her heart could no longer contain. It was times like these, where Amu wished she was in the comfort of Ikuto's arms, hearing his voice whisper in that low husky tone he like to use when he teased her, or during their moments of intimacy. She sighed as she turned away from her room, her head facing the wall as she tried to sleep.

Late into the night, a shrill beep awoke Amu. Wondering what the noise was, Amu turned to see her computer was the one making the noise. Slowly making her way over, she saw that it was one of the vampire websites that she had frequented when she had first learned of Ikuto's true nature. Curiosity winning over, Amu sat down at her desk and opened the tab to where the site was.

A new entry had been posted by someone who claimed to be a food source for a vampire. The entry talking about what to do in order to keep both the source and the vampire healthy:

_One must become conscious of what they eat once a vampire has taken you as either his source or mate. Since they will be using you as food, it is recommended that you, yourself, begin to eat a more healthy diet. Doing so will result in making your blood rich for vampires to drink, allowing them to become stronger with each feed._

_But its not just eating healthy that will help. As a human, you have to take care of you. Exercise daily, pampering among other things will not only make you more desirable to your vampire, but enrich your blood so that your vampire does not seek after another blood source. _

_With these steps, you are sure to go a long way and lead a happy life with your vampire_

Amu continued reading on, interested in what this person had to say. Then it dawned on her, she couldn't stay in this town and be miserable for the rest of her life, it would serve no purpose for her if she wanted to be with Ikuto and look like death had ate at her. No, she was going to be strong, she was going to get through this and get back to Ikuto.

_First step: Start eating properly. Especially for girls, this will be a test in order to give up the food you so dearly love, but if you want to keep your vampire satisfied with only your blood. Its time to give up the junk food._

Amu leaned back in her chair, contemplating. She had always known how to cook ever since her little sister was born and both her father and mother were often gone from home at the time. She took out a small notebook, and jotted down a few notes to remind herself to look up healthier recipes that would maintain her body.

_Step two: Exercise! It would be best to start off small if you haven't exercised in awhile, cardio as well as aerobics help maintain the body and keep the blood pumping throughout. Heck, do both if it satisfies you and your vampire's quench._

Amu thought about it, she could do some jogging in the morning and swim in the afternoon for the time being, seeing as how it was summer vacation and it would be awhile before she started at her new school. A small 'tch' made it past her lips, new school meant she would have to start all over and that pissed her off even more. 'Well' she thought, as she continued to scroll down the entry, 'At least I won't have to deal with Saaya's bullying any longer.'

_Step three: Pampering! Has your vampire begin liking a certain smell? Is there something about you that he loves, then if it requires maintaining so be it. This isn't for your vampire's benefit only, but for you to feel good about yourself. A confident source equals a sexy source, and sexy source keeps the vampire at bay!_

Amu knew that Ikuto loved her strawberry-scented wash, and if she did feel more confident then she would at least keep the pang of longing at bay, at least for awhile. Nodding her head and writing down the things she would need, Amu began her plan of action:

Work on herself until the time came for her to meet Ikuto again.


	10. Her Alone

**Her Alone**

Many of Charashima's residents would wake up to the sound of feet hitting pavement as a young girl with pink hair and in a red tracksuit running through the small, narrow streets of the town. This had been going on for two weeks straight, as the residents began to start their day.

Amu's hair flew in the wind as it got longer as she continued to run pass the ocean, her steps leading her nowhere in particular, her blood pumping as she began going uphill to where her new house lay. Every morning at 5 a.m. Amu began her rigorous training of jogging for at least two hours a day and then going out to the ocean to swim for another two hours in the afternoon.

She had followed that girl's life plan to a capital T, and made sure that she kept up her health as well as her maintenance. By 7 a.m. she would return home to make herself a healthy breakfast before both her parents and her little sister would wake up, then by the time she ate and cleaned up she would return to her room where she would shower to rid of the sweat she accumulated from the jog then go into her room where she would stay in for hours to avoid her parents.

During her time inside her room, she would be doing multiple things. Studying for the entrance exam she would have to take soon in order to get into the only high school in Charashima; look up the latest Lolita fashion and print them out to show Rima when she got back to Tokyo; writing things she would need to improve on; and finally, crossing out the days on her calendar up until the day she would see Ikuto again.

She dressed in a light grey tank top and some running shorts, wearing her bikini underneath for when she had to go back down to the beach to start her swimming. Her life had a schedule now, and she made sure to follow it in order for her not to think about Ikuto too much, or the loneliness would creep back up on her and destroy her. On top of her dresser sat a small jewelry box, in it was a necklace with a lock on it that Ikuto had gotten her when they were out at one time or another. Amu swore to not wear it until school started, so that her new classmates understood that she was taken and not to be messed with.

She sighed as she ran her hands through her lengthening hair, looking at books she was study from for the upcoming entrance exam test. She was smart, but she had to make sure that she would not fail getting into the only high school in this small town. Finding the criteria to bore her, Amu pushed herself away from her desk and walked over to her balcony, looking out at the clear blue sky and the large ocean that could be seen from her balcony.

If she turned, however, she could see the hills that surrounded the town and a large western-style mansion that was all by itself on the hills. She had overheard her mother ask about the mansion to one of the residents who she had made friends with, about the mansion, only to be told that the place was haunted and no one bothered to move in. Amu only rolled her eyes at the story, she wasn't to keen on believing scary stories, but every time she looked at the mansion, she always felt like it was calling her, coaxing her to come inside.

Of course, she only shook those thoughts before she grabbed her swimwear, deciding it was time to go out onto the beach. As she walked out of the house, she couldn't help but scoff slightly as she made her way, her parents were out again, possibly making a whole bunch of friends with the residents and conviently forgetting about her and Ami. Ami never ever left her room anymore, still upset about the sudden move, and Amu just chose not to speak to her parents at all, much to their disbelieve on how their daughters were behaving. But instead of moving back to Tokyo, which Amu and Ami wanted so badly, the two's parents went off and enjoyed themselves in the small town, sometimes coming home late at night or not at all.

Which Amu was fine with, the less she had to see her parents, the better. Coming upon the beach, Amu turned and walked along the road, knowing that teenagers would be there playing with their friends. She continued until she found a part where she hoped no one knew about since it was her own secret little place. Setting her stuff down, Amu took off her clothes, showing off her lithe body clad in a sports blue bikini. Stretching Amu watched the calm ocean recede back and forth before she waded into the water. Closing her eyes, Amu took a big gulp of air before going under water, starting her second exercise of the day.

A young boy with blonde hair and ruby red eyes walked down the road with an ice cream in hand, licking at the sweet substance as he continued past the noisy beach, hoping to find a more quieter place. The sun was setting and he wanted to watch it alone. Finding a part of the beach empty, the boy walked onto the sand and sat, licking the ice cream as he watched the sunset. Suddenly movement caught his eye as he saw a girl emerge from the water, swimming back towards him. His eyes widened as he saw the rays of the sun catch off the girl's hair, giving it a fantastic glow. The girl looked absolutely stunning in the boy's eyes as he watched her walk out of the ocean before she went eastward of where he sat. He had to know this girl, for he had never met anyone like her.

Amu sighed as she grabbed the towel out of her bag, drying her hair off before she started on her body. She happened to look to the side of her when she saw a boy her age making his way towards her. She pretended not to notice him, as she continued to dry herself off. He stopped a few feet from her, his ruby eyes looking her up and down as she began to put her shirt on. "Hi." He started, as the girl turned and looked at him, her amber orbs staring him intently before she turned back to her task. "You must be new, I've never seen you around before," he said, trying to start the conversation light.

"I'm going to stop you right there." Amu stood fully and looked at the boy in front of her. "I have no interest in getting to know you, and your only interest is that I'm someone new. So I'm going to make this easy for you, I'm not interested and never will be." Amu coldly stated, before she turned and left the boy behind at the beach, walking home.

Amu sighed as she got to her room, drying her hair from her second shower. With a mask over her face she looked out of her balcony and once again her eyes strayed over to the mansion in the hills, something about it wouldn't leave her alone. But what could she do, so sighing and closing her curtains, the lights went off in her room as she went to bed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a group of teenagers met at the center of town before going underground. "You seem elated today, did something good happen?" a purple-haired boy asked the blonde haired boy. He turned to the guy next to him, as he spoke: "I think I found our next member for the society, she might even be the one."<p>

"You don't mean-!"

"Its exactly what I mean, I think she just might be the key to destroying the vampire race."


	11. A New Time

**A New Time**

Amu looked at herself in the mirror as she fixed her new school uniform for the thousandth time that day. After a long five weeks, Amu was now starting a new school. Her hair was a lot longer now, and her body was more womanly than before, thanks to the training she had put on her body. Sighing, she took her new school bag and left her room, hoping to get to school on time.

Upon entering the school grounds, Amu noticed how everyone inside stopped and stared at her, noticing that she must be a new student. But Amu didn't care much about that, as she continued inside the building, getting ready for class to start. All the kids lined up as they entered the auditorium for the beginning of school ceremony, the student council already on the stage. Once she took her seat, Amu looked up to see the boy who had tried to get her know all those weeks ago standing at the podium, a warm, welcoming smile on his face.

Amu snorted before she crossed her legs and waited for the ceremony to get over with. "I want to congratulate those who were able to make it into Shugo High, we hope that you have a good experience here and we also wish that you do well in your studies in order to graduate." The blonde haired boy said, as Amu stared blankly up at him. She yawned, hoping this would end soon so school could start. In the midst of talking, the boy looked at her, his eyes widening as he recognized her. That same smile graced his lips before he went back to talking.

Once the ceremony ended. Amu entered her new class, noticing how everybody had quieted down and stared at her. She walked past all of them and sat at a seat in the back. She then chose to ignore the stares as she waited for her homeroom teacher to enter.

After a long homeroom, Amu was finally able to venture outside for lunch, noticing that the schoolyard was quite spacious compared to the one she went to in Tokyo. She sighed, as she sat in a secluded area and opened up her lunch, hoping that the quiet that surrounded her would last.

It didn't.

"So we meet again," a voice said, causing Amu to tilt her head to see the blonde-haired boy once again. She sighed, before she went back to eating, hoping her ignorance of his presence would deter him from her.

It didn't.

"I don't think we've formally introduced ourselves the last time we met. My name is Hotori Tadase, I'm a third year as well as student council president." Amu rose an eyebrow at him, didn't she tell this guy that she wasn't interested.

Gulping the last of her meal down, Amu stood. "Look Mr. President, I'll tell you once more that I'm not interested, but it seems to me that you don't get the hint, so I guess I'm going to have to be blunt," Amu said, staring at Tadase straight in the eye. "I have a boyfriend. Meaning, I'm in a relationship. So whatever reason you have for trying to get to know me, is useless, I see no other men worthy of my time, and you are no exception. And now, if you bother me again, I will not be so nice."

Walking past him, Amu sighed before she heard him state: "Yet I'm sure you're boyfriend isn't here with you right now is he?" That stopped Amu dead in her tracks as she widened her eyes. "And I'm sure he's probably found himself someone now that you're no longer with him," Tadase had turned to face her, that same warm smile on his face.

Amu would've liked to have punched him right then and there. But she was a lady with class, and turning to face the student council president, she smiled back at him, although her smile held no emotion. "How dare you," she said, her face showing a certain innocence to it while her tone was deadly. "For you to assume that my boyfriend would pick up some random floozy just because I'm not there. He, for the record, is much more of a gentlemen than you'll ever be in a lifetime." Tadase stared back at Amu, watching her every move.

It was almost like he was waiting for her to lash out. This only made Amu laugh, "I must credit you for trying to play with my feelings Mr. President, but you're at a disadvantage, I have been through enough to see what pettiness looks like, and I suggest you no longer try to interact with me in private, or I'll throttle you." Her words were laced with enough malice that it had Tadase flinching back, while Amu made sure he got her threat. "Well it was nice meeting you Mr. President, oh, and you can tell you're little lackey that's hiding that I knew he was there when I sat down, he's not very inconspicuous," she stated, before turning and going back inside the school building.

Moments later, a taller boy emerged with emerald eyes and auburn-colored hair, as he stood next to Tadase. "You really think she is the one?" The boy asked, as Tadase smiled again.

"Definitely."

Throughout the rest of the day, Amu kept her focus on the teachers as they taught their lessons, still iffed about her little confrontation with the student council president, a part of her knew that she should've just let him talk and try to act normal, but that part had been left behind when she no longer could see Ikuto again. No, from now on she would protect herself at all cost, and would make sure not to make any relationships here in this new town.

She had no affinity with it, and she wouldn't try to make one anyways.

As the bell rang to signal the end of school, the intercom came on telling Amu that she was to go to the student council's office to me with the president. Sighing through her nose, Amu walked to a group of girls of her age and called out to them. "Do any of you know where the student council office is?" she asked, as the girls stared at her in awe.

"It's on the third floor, can't miss it," one of them piped up. Amu smiled, it not quite reaching her eyes. "Thank you," she politely said, before she made her way to the student council. Coming to the door, she knocked on it twice before she was allowed in, seeing that the office was rather large and spacious. Looking up, she saw the man who thought he was hidden from her at lunch, sit on one of the couches with his arm draped over the back. On the other couch sat a girl who looked to be younger, for she had pigtails and was eating a piece of candy. Another member was standing, this one looking more girlish even though he was wearing the male's uniform as he stood next to the president, handing him a document. Tadase, or Mr. President, was sitting at a large desk signing something, before handing it back to the long-haired he/she.

"Thank you for coming Ms. Hinamori. I'm sure you're wondering why we've called you here?" Tadase asked conversationally, folding his hands in front of him. Amu resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Other than the fact that you don't like to listen to a girl when she tells you she's not interested? No I don't know why I'm here?" Tadase chuckled at her words, while the auburn-haired boy rose a brow at her.

"Are you positive she's the one, Tadase. I don't see any potential in her at all?" This boy asked, as he stood and made his way toward her. Amu was staring into emerald orbs as the stood face to face with her, though he was slightly taller. She then widened her eyes at him, before a small smile formed on her face. "I didn't think it was possible to have met one so soon." She stated as the boy suddenly backed away, like she stinked or something.

"You know what he is then, I presume?" Tadase asked, as the small girl 'oohed' at the interaction. "I can tell you're half vampire, its obvious by the smell of blood on your clothes, and the way you're eyes shone when you're hungry for more, it's quite common in Tokyo if you believe it to be so." Amu was going to keep her guard up still, she did not trust these people and it seemed that only the one with the emerald eyes was vampire.

"I'm guessing the rest of you are the same then?" she asked, looking towards the other three. "No, we're human just like you. Kukai was bitten as a child and was turned, instead of being born into a vampire." Tadase explained, while Amu watched them carefully.

"I think all of this would be best explained at 'that' place." Tadase said, as he stood. "What place?" Amu asked, still keeping her guard up.

"More like our base of operations per say, but we'll explain everything once we get there." Tadase said. "And what makes you think I want to go?" Amu asked, as all of them now stood. "Well beside the fact that you know what vampires are, we have a proposition for you, Hinamori Amu," Tadase said as he smiled that warm smile of his once again.

"One I'm sure that, even you, cannot refuse."


	12. The Society

**The Society**

Amu followed the group as they walked to the center of town, she finding it to be quite eerie for the town was dead silent. They then entered a store front where there was nothing inside. Amu was not quite sure if she even wanted to know about this society that this group talked so highly about, but she was able to tell one thing. This society had nothing to do with a group of vampires.

Soon, she was following them down into a basement, though the staircase was rather long and unending. And then finally, finally they came to a door. "Sorry, we just use it as a precaution when in case there is an emergency," Tadase explained, before he opened the door. Upon entering, Amu couldn't help but look on in awe; the society was a high tech facility that monitored the small town of Charashima people at desks as they surveyed the area. "Welcome, to the Society." Tadase then showed her to the a table, where they all sat as an older woman came toward them. Amu could feel something ominous from the woman, while something about this woman unnerved her.

"So you must be the one that Tadase has talked a lot about. Welcome to the Society," the woman's cool tone carried throughout the small room. "And may I ask, why I'm so special?" Amu got down to the point, seeing that this place was going to be discreet on some information that they were going to give her. "Well, I guess we should first tell you what the Society is before we tell you why we want you to join, Amu." Tadase then stood, walking towards Amu. She immediately stood, tensing her body as rolls of unease came off.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you nervous. The Society is a group of people that fight against vampires, seeing as how these beings are nothing but a horror toward the human population." Amu widened her eyes, suddenly realizing that these people were her boyfriend's enemies. "And when I had met you on that day at the beach, I felt something incredible come from you, and I realized that it was the pendent on your neck."

Amu looked down to the necklace she wore, it was the gift that Ikuto had given her before she left for here. A four-leaf crystal lock, with a golden chain that Amu wore every day since the start of school. "I don't know what power it holds, but it's immense and we hope that you would join us in eradicating the vampires." Amu stared long and hard at the group. Suddenly, the girl with the pigtails, who was called Yaya, stood as well. "Amu-chi, I know you don't believe us, but it would be a really big help to all of us if you did join us and get rid of the monsters."

Amu glared, how dare she call her boyfriend a 'monster.' "You don't know me." She said after a while, "And frankly I don't know any of you, so I wouldn't understand where your anger comes from for vampires. But I'm going to tell you all this, I have no interest in eradicating anything, and I'm not going to be the one who you're going to rely on either." With that Amu turned, and began making her way back where she came from. "Please, just think about our proposition Amu!" Tadase called out, but Amu paid him no mind before she left the society.

"You put too much faith into her, Tadase." The woman told Tadase as he watched Amu walk away. "You don't understand Ms. Yukari, when I saw her at the beach, I just knew she would be the one, the one who would end the vampire race." Tadase said, as he turned desperately to the others. "This is what you thought last time, and looked what happened. That man Yuu has been taunting us by opening shop right across from our operations!" Yukari snapped, as she pointed in the direction Amu had just left in. "Do you not think I don't know that. That is why I am trying to destroy the vampire race, the same vampire race who has taken away our parents, the same one's who've taken away Nadeshiko away from us, who've turned Kukai into a half vampire and has to have blood just to survive!"

The others watched as Tadase ran short of breath. "But we need Amu-chi to understand the implications of how dangerous vampires truly are, and that they destroy lives," Yaya said, as the others looked down. "What if we just tell her our stories. Maybe we could get her to understand and maybe even join us?" Nagihiko spoke, as the others looked at him. "That…isn't a bad idea actually," Tadase said, while the others nodded their agreement.

Amu walked home with rage inside her. She may not have known what had happened to those four that warranted them to feel such hatred towards vampires, but what she did know was that Ikuto wasn't like that. Jarring herself to a complete stop, she realized with sudden horror why Ikuto tried his best to keep the fact that he was born a vampire under wraps, because there were people like the society who just wanted him dead, not because of who he was, but _what _he was.

Once inside the comfort of her room, Amu looked at the necklace that Ikuto had gotten her. It had power, is what Tadase said, something immense, that maybe only she could control? But she was still confused, from the note Ikuto had written her, he only bought it from a vendor when they were out at one time or another and he thought it would suit her the most. Amu couldn't even fathom the idea that the lock held some magical power that was so immense it could be felt by others.

But she shook her head as she stood and got ready to close her curtains, deciding to go to bed earlier than usual. Yet, before she closed the curtain, her eyes pulled themselves toward the abandoned mansion once more, and noticed that the lights were on. She stared at it for quite awhile before closing her curtains and turning the lights off. It didn't matter to her if the mansion was finally able to be owned by a family again.

It was in the afternoon, while Amu was once again eating her lunch, that she notice someone stand in front of her. She looked up to see the girl from yesterday, Yaya, beaming at her. "May I sit with you Amu-chi?" the girl asked, though she moved to sit next to Amu anyway, making the question pointless. "I guess?" Amu muttered to herself, as she continued eating her lunch. The girl was quiet for awhile, which Amu thought was great, but then spoke too soon.

"Can I tell my story to you, Amu-chi?" Yaya asked, as she turned to look at the older girl. "When I was younger, a vampire had snuck into our house and killed my parents and younger brother, but before he could find out that they had another child, I was able to run away." Yaya told Amu, as she looked down at the ground. "Five years later, that same vampire came looking for me, but thanks to the Society they were able to destroy my family's murderer." Amu continued eating, having very little interest in the story itself.

"Thanks to the Society, I have been able to rid Japan of its vampire population, and keep families together. I don't want people to go through what I had to go through Amu-chi, which is why I joined the Society, so that families could stay together!" Yaya exclaimed, when Amu only shot her an annoyed look.

Finishing her lunch, Amu stood, walking back towards the classroom. However, she did have a few words for the younger girl. "You said that you joined the Society so that you could keep families together. But what of a vampire's family, have you ever stopped to think that when you kill one of them, you're basically doing the same thing as what that vampire did to you. How then, does you killing a vampire justify keeping families together?" Amu asked, before the bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

The next day, Amu looked up from her lunch to see Nagihiko stand in front of her. Not saying anything, Nagihiko sat down next to her, his dark violet eyes staring at the ground. "I had a twin sister named Nadeshiko." His voice was soft, yet held a sort of yield to it. Amu stared at him, as he continued his story. "She fell in love with a vampire. And I had warned her that he was dangerous, that he would kill her if he couldn't control himself. But she, of course, never listened to me and went off with him, acting as his blood source," Nagihiko said, before sighing.

"Then I get a call from the Society, telling me that my sister was dying. Seemed like the vampire had gotten out of control and had given her internal bleeding before he left her to die alone. I remember holding her, and all her last words were was that it was all her fault, that she had forgotten to tell him to stop, that her death wasn't his fault." At this, Nagihiko chuckled dryly. "Three days after we buried her, I had gone to give her a fresh bouquet when I found him, slumped over her grave. He killed himself, and I threw him into a fire where his body would burn so that he could no longer hold my sister ever again, even in death." Amu watched Nagihiko as he tried his best to hold back whatever rage he felt towards the vampire who his sister regarded as her lover.

"I joined the Society in order to rid of those vermin, so that no one would ever die from being eaten ever again," Nagihiko finalized. Amu sighed, having heard enough of Nagihiko's story, she stood and made her way back to the school building. "I pity your sister. To lose the man she loves, and to have her brother not understand nor support who she wants to be with. Have you ever wondered why he killed himself? The man your sister loved, must've loved her just as much if he killed himself in front of her grave. And then you disrespect your own sister by burning the man she loves, instead of giving him a proper burial as well." Amu turned, and regarded Nagihiko's form with pity.

"But then again, I guess you never tried to understand your sister in the first place," were the cold words that Amu left Nagihiko before she returned for class.

As the third day rolled by, Amu was surprised to see the boy named Kukai stand in front of her. She could tell that he did not regard her with the same ideals that Tadase did, and she couldn't help but smile at that. "I can see you don't trust me very much," she stated, while Kukai cocked his head to the side, staring at her intently.

"People tell me that I'm overly suspicious, that I'm too cynical about things. But who can blame me? I was changed by a vampire, who, after killing my family in front of me, decided to spare me with his curse. And now I am bound to this earth as a disgusting creature who can only survive on blood like the rest of them. Then you come along, catching Tadase's eye, who claims that you'll be the savior of the humans, but the moment I saw you I knew you would do no such thing." Kukai's words were short and sweet, and Amu couldn't help but feel like he reminded her of Utau.

"I know someone who's just like you. You probably would've gotten along great, but she is fiercely protective of her own, and I can see you are as well. You were right though, I am no savior, because I do not see what you perceive." Amu stood, dusting her self off, before she looked at the older boy. "Do tell Mr. President that this story-telling has done nothing to change my mind, I will not fight. I do not believe in it, and frankly the fight is pointless. Instead, you should've come to a peaceful cooperation with the vampires instead of trying to destroy them, only then would things be achieved."

Amu was on her way home when she spotted a man standing in front of a shop, which was across from where the Society was located, he seemed to be staring intently at the building before he turned and had his sharp gaze upon her. She stopped as well, staring back at the older man. He smiled, before calling out to her.

"I'm sure the Society has tried to recruit you, Miss Hinamori, but rest assured I am not one of them. In fact, I very well know who you are, and I understand that the lock that you hold has immense power that, in the terms of the Society, can eradicate us," were the cryptic words of the man. Amu stared at him, before speaking. "By 'us' I'm sure you're referring to vampires? Does that mean to say, that you are in fact a vampire?" Amu questioned, as the older man strolled up toward her.

"Right indeed Miss Hinamori. How about we go into my shop, the Society will find any means necessary to destroy me if they find me on the side of the street talking to you, their savior. And in there, I can tell you all you need to know about the small town of Charashima."

Amu looked at the man, then back at the building the Society occupied. "Oh, how very rude of me, I know who you are but you don't know who I am." The man's voice was very soft, yet his tone creeped Amu out a little.

"Forgive me, Nikaidou, Nikaidou Yuu is my name."


	13. Mysterious Happenings

**Mysterious Happenings**

When Amu walked inside, she expected Nikaidou's shop to be filled with weird things.

She just didn't expect those things to be…toys?

She looked all around her as she walked behind Nikaidou who showed her to the backroom. "You're not going to eat me are you?" she asked, as he opened the door for her. "My boyfriend told me that vampires don't drink other's sources, but I'm sure there are those who'll do it anyway," she said, as she walked in what she guessed would be his workshop. Nikaidou was all smiles as he told her to sit as he went to go prepare some tea. "No, you're boyfriend was right, once a human has become a source for one vampire he/she cannot be a source for another, meaning, if I were to drink you, I would not only be killed because you're blood is now a poison to me, but I would be persecuted by the highest of the vampire society," Nikaidou explained as he set the cup down in front of Amu.

"Beside, I have not had a drop of blood for a long time, so it would be pointless now to start again." Amu looked down at her mug of tea, before looking back up at Nikaidou. "I'm guessing you opening shop across from the Society was just to piss them off?" She watched as Nikaidou scratched his head idly, a goofy looking grin on his face while his glasses began to slide off the bridge of his nose. "Not really, this was a prime location when I had moved here to start my business, but they cannot attack me because of how much I help in the community, though they're probably trying to find any and every reason to kill me," Nikaidou explained, while Amu nodded in understanding.

"I'm sure that those four who call themselves the student council are trying to recruit you because of the lock that you wear around your neck." Amu looked up, as she saw the kind smile on Nikaidou's face as he looked at her. "Did you know that a key comes with that lock? I'm surprised you were able to get your hands on that, if I remember correctly, someone had stolen it from the vampire council centuries ago, and no one was ever able to locate it since." Amu looked down at the lock, the one Ikuto given to her. "But my boyfriend had picked it up at a small festival a long time ago, he said it suited me when he saw it," Amu said, as she held the lock in her hand.

"Hmm, he may not have known that that was the lock that the vampire council had kept hidden just in case humans began to blame them for the mishappenings of that time. Only first and second generation vampires know about the lock, third and even fourth generations are clueless to the origin of our past." Nikaidou sighed as he dreamily looked up at the ceiling, which held a skylight, as sunset began to draw its light across his workshop table.

"The special thing about that lock, is that it lends its power to the holder, whether that power be good or bad, so unlike what the Society said to you about it being a power made to destroy vampires, it is actually entirely up to you on how you want to use that power," Nikaidou explained. Amu rose a brow at him, before speaking: "I'm surprised, you aren't going to take it from me and use it for yourself, or give it back to the council, aren't those type of things usually warrant un-limited power?" Nikaidou laughed, as if what Amu had said was nothing more than a joke.

"Trust me Miss Hinamori, I have no need for either of those things, why, I'm just a simpleton who likes toys and likes the smile on little kids faces. Oh, would you look at the time, it is getting late, and if the Society sees you in here, they're going to assume that I'm trying to recruit you for my own team and try to kill me," Nikaidou stated, as he began pushing Amu out the door.

"Oh, and a word of advice Miss Hinamori," Nikaidou called out, causing Amu to turn and look at him. "Don't believe the hype about the mansion up on the hill, there is nothing special about the building anyways." Amu looked confused, but before she could say anything else, Nikaidou had walked back into his shop and closed the door.

It was late at night as Amu began to close her curtains that she dared looked over to where the mansion was, the lights back on once more. Suddenly, a dark figure flitted across one of the windows, it being so fast that Amu almost didn't believe she saw it, but it did it again, and Amu immediately covered her window with her curtain. She didn't believe in ghosts haunting and stuff like that, but what she saw she could say was definitely not normal. Hopping into bed, Amu shut her eyes tightly in hopes that her mind would erase what she had just saw, and play it off as lack of sleep.

_Cloaked in darkness, there was nothing to see from in front and behind. And yet, she knew she should be walking, she didn't know how or why she should, she just knew that she was supposed to. So walk she did, into the darkness; farther and farther she went, yet she still didn't know what lied ahead. Suddenly, a voice, clear as day, rang out around her, calling for her, coaxing her away from the path that she blindly followed. Come. The voice boomed, and it startled her on how clear it was. A part of her knew she should continue onto her path, but another part of her was curious as to where the voice was coming from._

_Come._

_The voice rang again, she looked above her, speaking: Where? The voice once again told her to only come, but it wouldn't tell her where. Where!? She screamed out, before gasping at the blinding light that suddenly enveloped the darkness. And there, a few feet away, stood a person. Come, it was him who was calling her, his voice much more softer, but still commanding. She stared back at the boy, he wearing all white like her, his hair cobalt blue that matched his eyes. She knew that boy, he was in her dreams many a night. This time, the boy raised his arm, extending his hand as if he was reaching for her._

_Come back to me, Amu._

_His voice, she recognized the deep husk; she would know that baritone anywhere, and tears welled up in her eyes. She began walking at first, but decided against as she broke out into a sprint, not wanting to be away a second longer. She passed his extended hand and landed into his chest, her arms encircling his torso as her tears escaped helplessly. Soon, she felt his own arms wrap around her, while she buried her face deep into his chest, desperately clinging to the man before her. _

_Paradise. Was that what this was supposed to be? The feeling of content as she allowed herself to remember what it felt like being in this man's arms again. She looked up, staring hard at the boy before her. His cobalt eyes stared right back, his arms withdrawing from her body so his fingers could touch her face, allowing a smile to spread across his handsome face. She could see the twinkle in his eyes as he stared at her lovingly. _

_You came back._

_Was that her own voice? She wasn't even sure any longer, but this man, she knew she was supposed to be with him. Forever? Eternity? Did time even matter? His fingers extended themselves past her cheek as they tangled themselves in her pink tresses, bringing her closer to him. _

_Just as he was about to speak, a loud yell slipped past his soft lips before he collapsed into her arms, her eyes widening at the long piece of metal stuck in his back. And then, everything turned to dust, her paradise, the metal, and ultimately her lover as well. She began screaming, looking for the man who had turned to dust in her arms not just a second ago. She looked up to see four people standing before her, their uniforms looked familiar, why were they laughing? Were they the ones who just killed him seconds ago?_

_Why?_

_Her question fell on deaf ears as their laughter got louder and louder. _

_Stop it!_

_She turned to run away, the darkness once again enveloping her. But their laughter boomed around her, following her to the depths of the darkness, keeping her there. _

_Leave me alone!_

_Her pleas were no longer heard, the laughter shrouding her. Almost catching her…_

Amu woke with a start. Almost screaming at the nightmare she witness as she held her body close. She could hear panting and deduced that it was her that was out of breath. Suddenly, she felt a warm glow surround her before she looked up to see that it was her lock that was glowing brightly. Before she even had time to question it, the glowing had stopped and she suddenly felt calmer.

Laying back down, she touched her face, the place where he had touched her in her dreams. She closed her eyes as she tried to revel in what his touch felt like, it being so long since she had last felt him.

"Ikuto."

With his name the last thing she uttered, Amu fell into a deep sleep, her nightmare washed away from her mind.

Meanwhile, the Society stood around a table at their headquarters. Yukari glared at the map that was placed in front of them. "How in the hell were they able to enter the town without being noticed?" her question was filled with anger, while the other four stood looking at the map as well. "Could it have been Nikaidou, he might of have helped them get past our borders?" Nagihiko asked, but Yukari shook her head.

"We've had him under surveillance, he hasn't left his home for the night." Tadase gritted his teeth, before slamming his fist on table, causing the sturdy piece of wood to slightly shake upon impact. "Damnit! How is it possible for them to slip pass our defense like that!? It is bad enough that Nikaidou was able to slip through but now it is almost like these vampires are laughing at us!" Tadase yelled, staring at the map before him.

"The townsfolk will get wind once they see that the abandon mansion isn't so abandon anymore," Kukai said, his emerald eyes glowing as he looked at the map. "Meaning, once they found out who lives there, its going to be even harder for us to do our job." Yukari nodded slowly, before sighing and taking off her glasses. "For now, let these four enroll into the high school, but you all must keep a close eye on them. Who knows what their reason is for moving here, threaten them into silence if you have too. I will not allow these creatures to destroy what I've built here," Yukari explained, before leaving the four teens.

"Don't you think it odd that after almost a month in a half that Hinamori girl has been here, vampires start showing up out of the wood works?" Kukai questioned, as the four walked the darkened streets of Charashima. "What are you getting at Kukai?" Tadase snapped, as his ruby eyes followed Kukai movements. "I'm just saying, if we were able to feel the power of the lock that she has around her neck, don't you think that those vampires would of as well. Do you think they might be here to retrieve that lock?" Kukai asked, looking back at Tadase.

"He's right Tadase, they may be here because of the locks power." Nagihiko agreed, while Yaya nodded her head enthusiastically. Tadase looked down in thought, before he turned to the other three. "Yaya, I want you to keep an eye on Amu. These four monsters will be here at our school tomorrow and if Kukai's right..." Tadase scowled as he looked over to the mansion in the hills.

"Then we will attack first."

Meanwhile, A boy stood in front of a window to the large estate he now owned. Looking out to the small town he sighed as he opened the palm of his hand to show a key, glowing brightly before returning to a normal state. A young girl stood next to him, a bear in her arms as she too looked out the window. "You're sure she is here?" the young girl asked, as she looked up at the boy. "Positive." His grave voice was so soft, she had to strain her ears to here. "Are you sure you don't want to eat, there is still some left. It's even the same blood type."

The boy shook his head, turning away from the window and walking to his new room. "My body will only reject it, and my heart will only ache. Let me sleep for now, I've grown tired since our trip." The small girl watched as he closed the door to his room, shutting her off once more.

Upon walking down the stairs of the large mansion, the girl came upon another boy and girl. Concern written across their faces. "I did not think that it would get this bad, to be honest with you," the small girl said, as the other girl sighed and the boy looked up at the hall. "How is he doing?" the boy asked, as the young girl shook her head. "He can't even eat anything else, he says his body rejects it now. He looks likes he's about to break into two," the young girl explained.

"Then this move was worth it. Even if we've all missed her, I'm sure he has suffered a more painful loss than the rest of us."


End file.
